


Eric Loves Divergent

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Accidental Voyeurism, Bonding, Broken Families, Brother-Sister Relationships, Death, Dirty Talk, Drama, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Forced Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Jealous Eric, Love, Making Out, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rape, Relationship(s), Rivalry, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Tattoos, Teasing, Torture, Twins, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she first arrived after the ceremony, all of Dauntless was taken back by her; she was Abnegation, her clothes told them that much, but her tattoos & piercings said otherwise. Her head held high, & chest puffed out as her brown eyes looked over all the other initiates, all the other competition. Everyone questioned how she even was born to Abnegation, but all who were curious revered & feared her. All but one, Eric.</p><p>Her natural Dauntless look intrigued him, making him infatuated with her. Causing him to study her all the time, during training, or during breakfast, lunch, & dinner, & even when she talked amongst other Dauntless initiates.</p><p>However, this made the young Dauntless leader become vulnerable to her sneaking into his heart... He wanted to truly get to know her, & when he finally asked her if he could know her past, she laughed at him & left.</p><p>And now? Eric & her, along with the rest, are protecting each other as Jeanine's plan is right around the corner. Will the Abnegation transfer be able to protect & save the ones she love, or will all her attempts be in vain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Name

**Author's Note:**

> • Eric must admit it is a love/hate relationship.
> 
> • She however sees it as a love/love relationship.

**_Eric x OC_ **

She talked with her tattoo artist, Greg, on which tattoo she should get now. Greg was the only one who knew how the sixteen year old Stiff got her tattoos, apparently she always snuck over to Dauntless & had them done, along with her piercings.

"Now, this collar of thorns, or the collar of flowers?" She asked holding up the designs. Little did she know her dirty blonde "stalker" was nearby, watching her with unnerving blue eyes.

Greg looked back & forth between the pieces, eyes widening, "Uh, give me a minute, I have to use the restroom." Greg speedily walked away, leaving her confused.

"What?" She questioned herself quietly before slumping over.

 _"Carter."_ She turned around at the deep, yet smooth voice behind her. She raised a brow  & smiled at the tall leader behind her.

"Hey'yah Eric, what'cha doing here? Another tattoo?" Carter asked easily, ignoring the eyes watching them. He shook his head & looked at her hands with the templates in them, he pointed & turned around.

"That one." Eric said with a smirk over his shoulder. Carter felt a tingle run down her spine to her nether regions. She smirked at his back, & looked over the collar of thorns.

"This one." Carter told Greg the moment he returned. He grinned as he worked on it, "What?" She asked curiously.

"Your boyfriend pick this one?" He asked teasingly. Carter would've hit him but she didn't want him to fuck up.

"Hey, can you add something in the thorns that would be hard to notice?" She asked as she remained perfectly still. Greg stopped & looked at her questioningly.

"Like what?"

She blushed & looked away, _"A name..."_


	2. Like My New Ink Four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter entered the training room, taking her spot in front of the punching bag & began to practice her combat skills.

Carter entered the training room, taking her spot in front of the punching bag & began to practice her combat skills.

"Hey Carter," she glanced to her right, finding Four walking over to her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

She stopped punching the bag, "Sup Four, what do yah think of my hair?" That was one of the main reasons he walked over, her hair was just to her waist yesterday, now she cut it to shoulder length, with the sides of her head shaved almost completely down.

"It looks good, real Dauntless, then again, you looked the part the moment you arrived." Four replied & noticed the new ink around her neck, "New tattoo I see." He said lightly pulling her shirt collar down to inspect it, clearly interested in its intricate design until someone cleared their throat. Both looked up, finding a fuming Eric standing to Carter's left, & Four's right.

She raised a brow, "Need something?" Eric glared at her then Four, his gaze lingering longer on him.

"Tris is in need of assistance." Eric stated bluntly, eyes annoyed. Four looked past Eric to see Tris training with Christina.

"She looks perfectly fine to me." Four replied flatly, meeting harsh blue eyes. Eric's narrowed significantly & his jaw clenched.

"Okay you two, no fighting alright," Carter interjected, ignoring both their glares. "Four, go help Tris." Four looked at her before glaring once more at Eric & walking stiffly over to Tris. "Geez, why so jelly? He was only checkin' out my tat." She said scratching her throat, making sure not to scratch her new ink.

"It looks good, as does your hair." Eric stated without removing his eyes from Four & Tris. Carter questioned where Christina disappeared off to, but pushed it aside to look up at Eric.

"Thanks, look closer though." She said turning to face him, Eric did as asked & looked closely at the inked skin. Eyes narrowing as he tried to decipher what it was the teen meant.

"I don't see anything." He looked up at her with a hint of confusion in his eyes. Carter sighed & pointed at the name hidden well in the twisting, tangling vines.

_ERIC_

It read in all fancy, capital letters. Eric couldn't help but to finger over the name, feeling the smooth skin as he delicately traced the name, _his_ name. Carter gasped too low for him to hear, she didn't know he could be so gentle given his reputation,  & appearance.

Eric straightened himself & leaned down until his mouth was against her ear, _"I really like it."_ He muttered before he strode away again. Carter huffed  & glared at his back.

"Fine then!" She shouted at him causing everyone to look, "Bye asshole!" Carter walked sluggishly over to a smirking Four & Tris, "Screw you two." She muttered & flopped down on the mat.


	3. Feel Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Carter." She looked up at the blonde, "Sit." It wasn't a question, but a command, & she knew better than to speak out when in front of the other leaders.

Carter looked around for a spot to sit & eat her dinner, luckily she was waved over by Christina, & Tris who smiled warmly at her.

"Hi Carter!" Christina said happily. Carter waved & set down her tray before her name was shouted across the dining room, everyone turned their attention to the Dauntless leaders table.

"Oh..." she trailed off as Eric stared directly at her, blue eyes burning into her brown. Christina looked at her uneasy, & Tris looked annoyed as ever. Carter blushed & picked up her food, "Sorry guys, guess I'm in trouble again." She sighed & took the walk of shame up to the leaders table, head hung low.

"Carter." She looked up at the blonde, "Sit." It wasn't a question, but a command, & she knew better than to speak out when in front of the other leaders. Carter did as told, taking the empty seat besides Eric & shifted uneasily, unable to look over the room to find her friends. Carter turned her head to the side a fraction of an inch, brows furrowed.

"Why'd you call me up here asshole?" She asked ignoring the way he wished to smile. Eric looked at her as he set down his drink, blue eyes revealing so many things she couldn't begin to comprehend.

"Listen," he said sternly. Carter sighed, playing with her food, he only acted high & mighty because leaders were around. "Leaders are no fun to talk to, all we do is talk about boring shit okay." He admitted lowly. Eric rolled his eyes after telling Carter, since she wore a shit eating grin the rest of dinner.

 

* * *

 

Carter laughed as she walked alongside Eric, they spent the entire dinner talking after he told her the truth of calling her over. Eric made small, chuckle worthy side comments & Carter made obnoxiously loud jokes, & Eric had to hold back a chuckle or smile.

She stopped abruptly & he nearly rammed into her, "You have a nice smile." Carter was glad he couldn't see her pink cheeks. Eric stopped & looked at her back, a blank look on his face.

"And you have a nice laugh." He replied quietly. Carter released a breath of relief, & turned around, opening her eyes to meet her friend's.

"Liar." She chuckled & he grinned cheekily. "Anyways..." Carter trailed off, not sure what to say. Eric didn't like the quiet & decided to act instead, Carter had leaned against the wall so he decided to advance, & rest a hand on the wall next to her neck.

"I'm curious." He said looking over her features. High cheek bones, tanned skin, large brown eyes, round nose, & plump lips.

"About what?" She asked cocking her head to the side. He shifted some & leaned over more before speaking, their faces an inch or two apart.

"What is it you think of me?" He asked, in the back of his mind he fear her response.

Carter visibly relaxed, "Easy. I'm not scared of you to say the least. You use intimidation, & brute force, & strength to earn respect. The respect you get from your peers is all fear induced, which I know for a fact you do purposely. But other than that, & your lack of smiling I'd say you're a great leader." She ended.

"So you're not scared of me?" He questioned softly as his face inched closer to hers. Carter had taken notice to him slowly encroaching on her personal space, but didn't mind. Soon, Eric had rested his head against hers, his eyes closed & her staring at his features from close up.

"Course not, you're kind, secretly that is. I like it, hide your true side with the side you need to get the things you want." Carter replied with a slight shrug. Eric smiled. She smiled to herself & reached up, resting her cold fingers against the scorching skin of his neck, feeling him shiver.

"Only you." He muttered softly. Carter squeezed the side of his neck lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his plump lips. Eric loved the sensation of her two right lip rings digging into the sensitive skin of his lips, the feeling cold & foreign.

"Only me what?" Carter asked as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. Eric lightly pushed her head with his own, smile becoming more prominent.

"Only you..." he muttered once more, "can do _this_ to me." Eric said opening his eyes. Carter felt uncomfortable with the scared look in his eyes as he peered down at her, his hand going up to cup her neck.

"Do what?" She asked timidly, fearing for him.

Eric smiled small, _"Feel loved."_ Carter chuckled, but she felt uneasy when the small fear was still in his crystal blue eyes.


	4. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sly glances, & quick smiles didn't go unnoticed by Four, they'd been happening for the last week, but put it off considering it was none of his business.

"Are you seeing this?" Tris asked as she appeared by Four. Today was graduation for the newest Dauntless members, Tris in third place, & Carter in fourth.

Four nodded, "Yep." He replied. They had been walking down the hall together, talking until they stumbled upon two figures. One male & one female, the smaller of the two being pushed against the wall.

"Should we say something?" Tris asked, both keeping their eyes on the two. Carter having her legs wrapped around Eric's wide waist, fingers threaded through his hair as he hid his face in her neck, undoubtedly leaving marks of some sort.

"Maybe." Four said & cleared his throat loudly. Eric pulled away from Carter who fell to the floor, landing cleanly on her feet. Both their faces flushed as they panted softly.

"Fuck you." Carter hissed quietly at the two. Four & Tris both could see the smile in her eyes though, but Eric was a different story. "Eric." She said sternly, "Let's go. Dinner should be ready any time now." Eric looked down at her, then back at Four & Tris.

 

* * *

 

Tris strode over to Carter slyly, Christina in close pursuit, both smiling like idiots as they closed in on their prey. The only problem was that their target stood right next to the lion, well technically in the lion's den considering she stood with all the other Dauntless leaders, seeming to fit right in with them as she said something that make them burst into a fit of laughter.

"Pssst," Tris tried calling quietly. Carter didn't seem to notice as she turned her back to Tris, "Pssst!" She called loudly pulling the attention of a few random Dauntless members to her. Tris face palmed & looked around fro Christina who had managed to steal a grape from Will's dinner. He didn't at all look pleased.

"I got this!" Christina smirked & chucked the grape at Carter, both their eyes widened & they ducked for cover. Carter had looked in their direction as the grape flew at her, but it didn't hit her, it hit _Eric_ , right on the side of the head. "Shit." They heard Christina curse.

Eric glared at the two, "Go talk to them before I kill them." He said annoyed. Carter nodded, patting his arm, no one was allowed to know they were a thing; well, at least Eric didn't.

"What was that?" Carter asked folding her arms over her chest, brow raised. "If you wanted to talk, you could've just come over & pulled me off to the side." She said.

"Yea, because I'm sure Eric wants everyone knowing about you two." Christina said with a grin. Carter blushed & lightly pushed her, biting her pierced lip slightly.

"All I have to say about that is Tris & Four are pervs." Carter said looking directly into the other ex Amity's eyes. Tris frowned & flipped her off. "Tis true."

"Okay, anyways! Details! We need the details!" Christina exclaimed, eyes looking at them expectantly. Carter slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Shut yo face woman!" She hissed quietly, brown eyes serious. "Fine. Follow me to my room." Carter said, folding her arms behind her head as she walked. Whistling a simple tune as she walked down the corridor with her two closest friends behind her, chatting quietly amongst themselves.


	5. Details Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't... leave..."

**8:20 pm**

Tris, Christina, & Carter all laughed together.

"So Eric's a sweetheart pretty much?" Christina asked as she sipped her drink.

"Yea, I mean, I guess. He treats me well, & he doesn't push me into things unless I'm absolutely okay with it." Carter clarified, "I have yet to see his soft side-"

"His soft side is that he shows he cares about you." Tris interrupted. Carter glared halfheartedly at her.

"What? Are you dating Eric now? I thought Four was yours!" Carter teased playfully. Tris threw a chip at her but missed by an inch. They all quieted down as the door opened then closed. Tris & Christina smiled small, & quiet awe fell from them. Carter turned around to find Eric with a rose in his hand, his expression stoic, but the tint of pink in his cheeks said embarrassed.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, voice like velvet & making Carter's breath catch in her throat. She shook her head, & glared at Tris, & Christina.

"Nope, they were just leaving. Weren't you?" They nodded, giggling & scrambling out her loft like room, leaving their drinks sitting on the kitchen counter room. Carter stood up, & made her way to Eric.

He shut his eyes, "They were asking about us, weren't they?" Eric asked as Carter wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe..." she said, "May I ask why is it you've gifted me with your presence?" Carter asked teasingly as she leaned back, finding his harsh cold eyes soften a bit. Eric rolled his eyes, & snorted.

"Yea, because people like my company." He said & she scoffed.

"Screw other people, _I_ like your company." Carter said confidently. "Now, the rose?" She asked gesturing to the black rose in her- her- friend? Lover? Boyfriend? Grrr, Eric's hand.

"Yea, I got it for you." He said handing it to her, both their hands lingering as their fingertips touched. Carter smiled, holding it gingerly in her hands as she inspected its dark, midnight petals.

"I love it." She stated & went to put it in a vase. "Wanna watch a movie?" Carter asked & Eric merely smiled in response.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly Carter watched the entire movie herself & Eric had drifted off to sleep. His head on her chest, & a tattooed arm around her stomach keeping her anchored to him, she didn't mind to say the least.

"I'm Dauntless finally," she muttered to herself, titling her head against the headrest of her bed to look at the ceiling. "I can be with Eric freely." Carter's heart fluttered at the realization. She ran a hand through his blonde hair as he slept soundly.

"Don't... leave..." Carter looked down at Eric, curiously as he spoke. "Please... don't leave..." he muttered once more, once peaceful features become hard, & pained.  Carter stopped stroking his hair & shifted a bit until she could wrap her arms around him, his tightening around her.

"Eric, babe, wake up," she nudged him awake. His eyes flew opened & the next thing he did shocked Carter, he ripped her into him, holding her as if his life depended on it. "Hey... hey," she said softer, "it's okay. I'm not leaving." Eric merely held her, not responding until a few minutes later.

 _"I know."_ Eric said into her neck. She left it at that.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is being a little shit because he has feels for Carter.
> 
> Four has feels for Carter because Carter is a G.

Carter went for a jog the next morning, Eric having to leave early because of some random meeting. She jogged in utter silence next to her own paced breathing, up until another set of steps came from behind her. She tensed & glanced to her left, laughing with a wide smile.

"Tobias! Hey, going for a jog as well this fine morning?" Carter asked as he caught up, sweat lining his shirt's collar, & his underarms.

"Yea, after all, I have to teach the initiates, can't do that if I'm fat." He replied. Carter chuckled & they fell into a comfortable silence, matching one another's pace. "Yah know, it's good to see you again." Carter abruptly stopped jogging & Tobias mimicked, looking concerned.

"Yea, it's good to see you again too. Been nine years if I'm correct?" He nodded, walking over & placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea..." he sighed, "But, we're together. That's all that matters now." Tobias flashed her a white smile, brown eyes twinkling. Carter's frown lifted into a smile & she nodded, lightly pushing him.

"You're right. So much to catch up on eh? Half brother?" Carter said enthusiastically. Tobias stopped her bouncy self with a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him like a kicked puppy.

 _"Brother."_ Tobias corrected, glancing at her as her mouth hung open slightly.

"Brother?" She repeated still awestruck.

"Yes, you're my sister & I'm your brother. Being half related shouldn't change that," Tobias said as he pulled her into a warm hug. Carter felt a few tears fall from her eyes as she hugged him back, burying her face into his chest. Little did the two know, Eric had just so happened to be watching them.

 

* * *

 

Tobias & Carter talked as they carried their breakfast to the table where their friends sat. Tobias pushed Carter lightly, & she punched him playfully, their child like manor causing everyone at their table to raise a brow in curiosity.

"What's with you two being so lovey dovey all of a sudden?" Uriah asked with a smile. They looked at each other & shrugged.

"Today is a good day is all." Tobias replied with the slightest of smiles. They took a seat, & talked amongst themselves, enjoying each other's company. Tobias rolled his eyes as a presence loomed behind both him & his sister. Carter swallowed her toast & tilted her head all the way back, finding none other than Eric behind her, she smiled.

"Hi Eric." The Dauntless leader's cold gaze bored down on her, "Look, don't start shit with me now. We can talk about whatever it is I did wrong later." Carter said annoyed when he kept up that macho man shit. She turned back to Will & them who still looked scared out their wits, & Eric grabbed her shoulder in a vice grip, causing Tobias to stand immediately. His once happy demeanor gave way to a sullen, deadly look.

"Let go of her." Tobias seethed. Eric merely glared back at him, smirking.

"Or what?" Eric bit back. Carter had it in a matter of minutes, she stood, ripping Eric's hand off her & shoving it back at him.

"Leave him alone otherwise you'll be starting shit with me too." Carter said seriously. Eric was a bit taken back, he'd never seen her so vicious, & he questioned why for Four of all reasons. It made his blood boil.

"Pfft," he huffed, "I can take both of you on." Carter did something she knew she shouldn't have, but screw it! The room fell silent as she threw herself at Eric, he was ready for a punch or something, but all Carter had done was hug him, tightly at that.

 _"Don't."_ She mumbled into his chest, "We can talk later. Just don't fight him, not anymore..." Carter said softly, only him  & Tobias being able to hear. Eric was shocked & his eyes showed it, but it quickly subsided & his annoyed look returned.

"Alright." He muttered back, "Can you get off Stiff?" Eric said louder & pushed her off in mock disgust. Carter smiled small & merely glared fake at him. "I want to see you in the training room in ten." Eric barked at Carter.

She sighed as if pissed, "Okay."

"Okay what?" He said. Carter met his gaze & her jaw clenched.

"Okay... _sir_." Carter added. Eric nodded pleased,  & walked away stiffly. "That dick. Calling me a Stiff & shit, haven't I proven myself to him yet?" Will & Uriah nodded, but Tris & Christina smiled.

"Maybe you have to _do_ something else to prove that to him." Christina giggled. Tobias glared at her for a split second, "Kidding. Kidding." She held up her hands in surrender.

"Liar, you were once Candor, the honest." Carter commented as she threw away her food, "Anyways, punishment awaits me. See yah later." She waved bye & jogged out the cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

Carter didn't speak a single word, just took Eric by the hand & dragged him to the roof of some random building where they sat with their legs dangling over the edge. Carter calmed her breathing before opening her mouth;

 _"Four is my brother."_ She said quickly  & turned to a stunned Eric, "Well, half brother." Carter added sheepishly. When Eric hadn't replied for sometime, she took a hand into hers, shaking it lightly. "Oh crap, don't break on me now."

"... That's a slap in the face..." He finally said. "I feel kinda like an ass."

"Which you _are_." She interrupted only for him to glare at her, "Tis true."

"You're siblings?" He repeated questioningly. Carter nodded, "Anything else I need to know so I don't make myself look like a jackass?" Eric asked.

"Uh, besides stop being jelly about any guy that talks to me? And tell me you love me." Carter laughed at the last part. " I'm kid-"

 _"I love you."_ Carter was interrupted  & looked wide eyed at Eric who was blushing, & looking at her with a worried look.

"What?" She asked quietly, afraid of speaking any louder. Eric managed to hold both her hands in his, sighing & meeting her brown eyes.

"I- I love you." He stuttered which made him mad at himself. "And I'm scared." Eric admitted, feeling ashamed for it. Carter snapped out her trans, realizing he was serious.

"You do?" Eric nodded, Carter tackled him to the ground, pinning him to the gravel floor of the roof. She kissed him forcefully, "I love you too." Carter said in relief, "I always have, since day one." Eric sat up, causing her to slide into his lap. His arms around her waist, & hers around his neck. "Why are you scared?" She asked searching his blue eyes.

"... A feeling..." He said vaguely.

"Love isn't something-" Eric stopped her with a kiss.

"Yea, that scares the shit out of me too, but not that kind of feeling." He clarified, "Erudite, they're up to something. _Bad_." Eric said hushed. Carter gasped,  & her brows furrowed, she tangled her fingers in his hair, & pressed a fierce kiss to his lips.

"Then looks like we have to find out." She said against his lips. Carter could feel him smile.

"Together?" He asked scared. Carter nodded enthusiastically.

" _Together_. Well, with the help of Tris  & them." Eric groaned & fell back making her smile, "Now! I must go plan!" Carter kissed his cheek & jumped up, running towards the roof's door.

" _Together_..." Eric said sighing dreamily as he laid there.


	7. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter & Tobias spy on unusual guests, & have a moment.

_"Are you seeing this Tobias?" Carter whispered to her brother. Tobias nodded as they peaked over the edge of the building, not only were Erudites in Dauntless territory, but Amity as well._

_"What are they doing?" Tobias questioned as they unloaded a weird amber serum from the back of Dauntless trucks. "Is that what I think it is?"_

_"Yes. It's that crap they use to, & probably still do, in Amity's & Abnegation's food. Remember? It kept us calm, docile." Carter said with slight anger, "The moment I found out about that, I started sneaking into Dauntless." She said without thought. Tobias looked at her suspiciously & pulled her back down, behind the wall._

_"You use to sneak into Dauntless for your tattoos, & piercings?" Carter nodded slowly, in all her years of being alive, Tobias made her feel slightly ashamed for her rebellious actions. "How Dauntless." His straight face went to joyous in seconds, "You were Dauntless born in Abnegation." Tobias added._

_"Nah," Carter said sadly._

_Tobias looked to his sister in worry, "What, why? Don't you like being Dauntless? Don't you like it here?" He asked._

_"I mean, yea, I do," she replied. "But..." Carter trailed off & covered her face with a hand. "Nothing. Forget it Tobias." Tobias leaned forward, pulling her hand away from her face, making her meet his eyes._

_"But what Carter? I'm your brother, family, you can tell me anything." Tobias said softly._

_"Faction before blood." Tobias sighed._

_"I know, you know that isn't you." He said, "Faction before blood is cruel. Now, but what?" Carter gulped audibly, holding her brother's gaze & smiling, it not holding any joy or warmth._

_"I... I **don't** want to be one thing. I **can't** be. I want to be brave  & I want to be selfless. Intelligent, & honest, & kind." Carter said scared. Tobias was about to respond when she turned around, pulling up her shirt to reveal her back._

_His fingers ran along the ink along her spine, "This... **this** is the same tattoo I have." Tobias whispered, everything about it was exactly the same, down to the fine lines just barely peaking out the back of her shirt's collar._

_"I know." She dropped her shirt, "A few days after you got yours, I went in & had it done." Carter said, "That was my first actual time seeing you... I knew you were my brother..." she said wiping away her tears._

_"Hey, it's okay. We'll talk more, kay?" Tobias said patting her shoulder._

_Carter agreed, "Alright, now, c'mon, we have more spying to do." She said & they quickly moved to their next vantage point._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe from this point on, flashbacks & things that have passed will be in italics, & a person's thought too.


	8. Fears #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They being to plan for the next month, & Carter is scared of what Eric will do if he finds out she's a Divergent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know what one of five of my fears is?" Tobias shook his head slowly, "Rejection." Carter said barely above a whisper.

The next day, Tris & Tobias sat in Carter's room, drinking their lemonade slowly as Carter disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Sorry, guys, I still can't believe I slept so late!" The teen said exasperated. Tris rolled her eyes.

"It's only twelve, so what if you wake up a few hours off scheduled? You're still a teen like any of us, we've all done it." Tris said comfortingly as Carter brushed her hair to the left today.

"Why are you limping?" Tobias asked as his sister walked to the chair across from them. At that moment Eric walked in with a cup of coffee, choking on it slightly, as he abruptly stopped, cheeks dusted a deep pink. Tris held in her laugh but not her shock.

"I, uh, fell down a few steps last night after you & I came back from our spying." She lied lamely. Tobias spotted it from a mile away & his eyes narrowed as Eric slowly walked up behind her. He watched as Eric rested a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a fraction of a second before he smiled; Tobias saw Eric _smile_ , & it wasn't a cruel one, but a warm, genuine smile.

"Anyways, I know all the Dauntless leaders, aside from myself, are in on it." Eric spoke up, meeting the hard look of Tobias.

"In on what?" Tris asked cautiously, wondering if her suspicions would be correct.

"Erudite plans on overthrowing Abnegation, they don't think they're fit to lead. Jeanine is the leader of this all, & wants to pretty much build a government where her faction is in charge." Carter said in a serious tone, eyes harsh.

"Thought so. We cannot allow that to happen." Tris said sternly. Carter nodded to her friend.

"And we won't." She agreed confidently, "The peace will be ruined. But first, we need Al & them to not eat the food they give us anymore, they're putting that crap serum in our food." Carter said, "Making us Dauntless more flexible, & moldable for when, what Four & I think, is some green serum that will finish us off."

"Correct," Eric interjected, "They'll say it's a tracker, but it will be used to dull our Dauntless members' minds, make them susceptible to the mind control Jeanine will sure to use." He explained looking to Carter worried, "The only ones the serum will not affect are Divergents. They're uncontrollable, so the serum is pretty much nothing to their perplexing minds." Eric added.

Carter looked away at the mention of Divergents, "Hopefully we have a few of those." Eric raised a brow & looked at her, Tobias noticing it. "They'll be very much useful in the long run." She said quietly, hands clenched in light fists.

"Indeed," Tobias said quietly, squeezing Tris' hand.

"We have a month to plan the assault, by then the serum will have most of our Dauntless calmer, & less likely to be aggravated." Eric said looking over them all, "We cannot arouse suspicions so act normal, we only have one shot at this." Tobias still hated Eric, but he was willing to work with him.

Carter let out a breath, "I'll start preparing, it doesn't hurt so you guys should start too." She stood, shaking off Eric's hand as she stiffly walked to her backroom. Leaving Eric & Tris in confusion, but not Tobias.

"If you'll excuse me," Tobias said standing. "I must go check on my sister." He turned & followed his sister's route, finding her sitting on a worn bench on her balcony.

Her chin propped on her folded hand, "He can't know." Carter said simply, "He can't know, he'll give me up, kill me if he finds out." She said blabbering more to herself than to Tobias.

Tobias leaned against the door frame, "What does your heart say?" He asked & her attention shifted to him, his arms folded over his chest, as he squinted in the setting sun's direction.

"My heart? Tobias, I have to think logically about this! I could die!" She said loudly, "... I could die..." Carter repeated as she quieted down.

Tobias' gaze flickered to her, " _We_ all could." He stated, "And I think your Erudite's showing." Carter flipped him off. "Now, what does your heart say?" Carter huffed  & looked over the Dauntless compound, & to think just two weeks ago she was just another initiate.

"I don't know." Carter summed up, "I don't fucking know, & that's why I'm scared." She admitted & hit her fist against the wall, "I'm scared because Eric is my everything, but I can't bring myself to believe it!" Carter exclaimed, running frantic hands through her hair.

"Why is that?" Tobias asked as he crouched in front of her. "Why can't you believe that you... love him?" He felt slight anger when he said those words, Eric was his long time enemy after all.

"Because, I fear caring too much will end up in me getting hurt." She muttered, "Do you know what one of five of my fears is?" Tobias shook his head slowly, _"Rejection."_ Carter said barely above a whisper.

"You fear being rejected by Eric?"

"By anyone." Carter corrected softly. Tobias pulled her into him, he falling back slowly as she hugged him back, curled in his lap.

"You're- you're too nice, too special to reject. Remember that Carter." Tobias said as he petted her hair. Carter merely held him tighter, inhaling his comforting scent of forest, & something that reminded her of a warms summer day. Tris had left back to Tobias' room, leaving Eric alone in the main room. Growing restless he headed to the bedroom, finding Tobias leaning over Carter's sleeping form, & pulling the covers over her.

"She alright?" Eric asked as Tobias past him.

He nodded, "Yea, just unsure is all." Tobias said, "Watch her for me. Can you do that?" Their eyes met for a split second & they understood.

Eric nodded curtly, "Of course." Tobias' gaze lingered before he continued to the front door, exiting quietly as Eric took his place besides Carter who slept soundly.

 _"I want you safe."_ Carter whispered to herself. A smile tugged at Eric's lips.

_**~ Rejection ~** _


	9. Fears #2 & #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't," he said, "Carter, just... just let go." Tobias said meeting her blank face.

_Carter looked around her, legs dangling over both sides of the steel beam probably over 100 feet in the air. She closed her eyes, fingers turning white as she gripped all the more tighter to the beam she currently sat on._

_"Carter." Her eyes flickered up, finding Tobias in front of her by five feet, "Come this way before the wind kicks up again." He said holding out a hand to her. Carter looked at him nervously & shook her head._

_"I can't. It's too high." She said scared._

_Tobias continued reaching for her, "You can do it! We can do it together, as along as we have each other." He said inching closer to her, a strong breeze rolled back causing him to wobble._

_"Tobias!" Carter scooted forward frantically, hand extended to her brother. Tobias managed to balance himself, & smiled up at her._

_"I'm fine Carter, now come on-" Another powerful breeze knocked Tobias too far to the left. In that split second, she forgot about how high they were;_

_"No!" Carter lurched forward, catching her brother's wrist in her vice like grip. Tobias gulped as he glanced down._

_"Thanks." He said in a wavering tone. Carter smiled down at him but frowned as her grip began to slip._

_"Hurry Tobias, climb up! I can't hold you much longer." She said strained. Tobias tried but just couldn't muster the strength to both pull himself up, & fight with the competing wind._

_"I can't," he said, "Carter, just... just let go." Tobias said meeting her blank face._

_"No, I won't let go, I'll never let go. You're the only family I have left." Carter tried leaning up to pull him, but she was just too weak. Tobias grunted & wriggled his wrist, making her grip loosen more. "No, what are you-"_

_"We'll both fall if you keep holding onto me!" He yelled, "Just let go! You'll be fine." Tobias said. She shook her head vigorously._

_"I'll be alone!" Carter felt her tears spring to life._

_It was Tobias' turn to shake his head, "No, you won't, you'll have Tris, & Christina... Al, & Will, & Eric. You'll never be alone."_

_"They're not you, you idiot!" Carter pleaded weakly, "I'll never let you fall."_

_"Please, just let me go..." Tobias said managing to loosen her grip more. Carter cried, clawing at his hand, & wrist._

_"... I'll **never** let you go..." She whispered just as her grip slipped,  & Tobias plummeted to the dirt ground below._

_**~ Heights & Letting Go ~** _


	10. Fears #4 & #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ._. The chapter previously written went into more detail but was deleted  & I was too lazy to write it back out. So yea, this is super short & straight to the point.

_"What are your fears?" Eric asked her softly. Carter hadn't slept properly in a week, & she zoned out quite often now._

_"My stepfather." She said robotically, "And everything I believe in, fight for, to end up useless."_

_**~ Stepfather & Being Vain ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter people be getting let it on more shizz


	11. It's Real, The Pain You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias connects more with his sister, & him & Eric have a not so heartfelt conversation on Carter.

_Tris, Al, Christina, Will, & Tobias all waited outside the Dauntless leaders meeting room. Carter had been called inside & even she didn't know the reason, making them worry. They all simultaneously backing away as the door opened, all the leaders were smiling & patting a blank faced Carter on the back as they past by._

_"Well, what they want?" Tobias asked his sister, brown eyes watching her, trying to gauge her expressionless face._

_**"... I'm a leader..."** Carter breathed. Tobias gasped  & quickly hugged his sister, twirling her in the air & then setting her back down. Eric walked up behind her, hugging her from behind, & placing a chaste kiss to her neck. The Dauntless leader ignored the instructor's slight disgust._

_"And you'll be a great one." He murmured in her ear before walking off, following after Max._

 

* * *

 

"Everyone, we would like to announce, & welcome the newest Dauntless leader." Eric said loudly, the music ceased & everyone's attention turned to the blonde male above them. "Dauntless give a big round of applause to Carter!" The crowd erupted in cheers as Carter jogged out, taking her place besides Eric who slung an arm around her waist.

"Carter, Carter, Carter!" Some chanted.

"Jump, jump, jump!" Others chanted before everyone began to shout encouragingly. Carter looked sheepishly to Eric who smiled secretively, & shrugged. She looked at the thirty foot drop, then back at Eric who she threw herself at, kissing him hard before back flipping off the edge. Awaiting arms cushioned her fall, & she was carried along a wave of arms to the safety of her brother's who waited at the the pit's entrance.

"Hey, follow me." Tobias said into her ear.

 

* * *

 

Tobias made a gesture for Carter to sit with him, just as she was about to sit besides him, he tugged her into his lap. Tobias rested his chin on her shoulder, both enjoying the night's cool breeze, & lovely stars.

"Did you pull me, the guest of honor, away from her party for this lovely view? Or is there more to this?" Carter asked teasingly as she glanced down at him. Tobias smiled & wound her arms around her waist, regardless she'd only been here for a little over a month, he truly felt a connection. Everyday he questioned if this is what a brother-sister bond felt like.

"I was wondering, if I can know more about you." Tobias said truthfully. He felt his sister sag against him, her hands lightly around his arms.

"I was conceive when our mum, yes, she is alive, left your father, Marcus. She met a man in Abnegation, his name was Frank, good man, great father really. Our mum told me so much about you, but alas Marcus found out about me..." Carter said with a shiver. "He had my father murdered, lied to Jeanine Matthews, that he was Divergent. And indeed he was, they would've killed our mum from harboring him, but she disappeared, became factionless by choice."

"What about you? If our mom was nowhere to be found, & your father dead. What happened to you?" Carter met his brown eyes, his very similar to her own.

"Your father took me in when I was four... I know your pain Tobias. I swore when I was seven, I would learn to protect myself, so I chose Dauntless, & I never looked back." Carter said wiping away a tear.

Tobias swallowed hard, "Were you afraid?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. But by seven, I had fought back, I had nearly beaten him to death with a hammer, but Tris' father had stopped me." Carter said, "I was afraid at times, other times I was glad when my sixteenth birthday was close. Mostly afraid really, but aren't we all afraid of something?" Carter questioned as she looked to the night sky.

"If I had been there, I would've-"

"Protected me? Tobias, you were just as afraid as I, we would've been there for each other." Carter said. Tobias fell silent, knowing it was true, he was just as afraid as she was of him, maybe even more.

"Well, for what it's worth. I'm glad I can be here for you now, Dauntless leader Carter." He said teasingly, "C'mon, I've kept you away from your party, not to mention _boyfriend_ long enough." Tobias said accentuating the word. Carter followed him back down to the party, now back in full swing.

 

* * *

 

Carter found Eric with the other leaders, they all greeted her with open arms.

"There she is! The girl of the hour!" Max said as he handed her a shot of whiskey. Carter thanked him & down the strong drink, loving the way it burned down her throat, before spreading a warmth throughout her cold body.

"Eric, can we dance? Wait, do you even dance?" Carter asked curiously. Eric rolled his eyes & led her to the floor. In all honesty, Carter never knew Eric could move like, like _that_. He kept beat with the fast pace music, gyrating his wide hips with her slimmer ones, he gave off the impression as hating it, but Carter could see through his false facade that he very much enjoyed it.

"Hey Carter!" She turned to find Will & Christina dancing behind her, Carter waved back as Eric brought her closer to him by her belt loops, hooking his fingers in them & pulling her closer to him. Carter obliged, coming face to face with him, she resting her arms loosely around his neck, & he doing the same but around her waist.

"I love you." Eric said lowly as he looked into the brown, almost black, eyes of the smiling teen. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, never had they shared a kiss such as this & it made Carter go weak in the knees for a second.

"I love you too," she replied into the kiss, fingers in his hair. They pulled away & rested their heads against one another, eyes shut as they danced to the slower beat, smiling small. The song ended all too soon for the both of them, & decided to go hang out on the roof with some of the others.

 

* * *

 

Eric & Tobias stood next to one another, not saying a word, but watching Carter fight Will. He managed to get the drop on her, & flip her hard onto her back, she grunted in pain but quickly ripped Will's foot out from under him. Eric smirked.

"She's amazing." He breathed awestruck. Tobias couldn't help but to agree.

"Of course, just like our mother." Tobias said looking to the blonde male, "Listen, I don't trust you for a second. And I definitely do not trust you with my sister, but my hands are tied." He said. Eric raised a brow, watching him from his peripheral vision as he turned around to lean against the roof's wall.

"Four's hands tied? Why is that?" Eric asked, "Please, humor me." He sneered as Tobias gave him a death glare.

"My sister is in love with you." Tobias said disgustedly,  "I can tell by the way she looks at you, however, it is funny... Because you're just as infatuated with my sister as she is with you." He said folding his arms over his chest, "You've fallen hard, & I know she'll break you if she leaves you." Tobias grinned.

Eric looked at him sharply, "If you're insinuating that I'd harm Carter, emotionally, more or less _physically,_ then you're way wrong. I could..." he looked over the edge, "I could _never_ harm her." Tobias saw the distant look in the leader's blue eyes as he thought about hurting Carter. He knew Eric could never hurt Carter, but he wanted to see how serious he was about her.

Tobias swallowed, "I'll never fully trust you, but... I'll trust you enough to love, &  
 _protect_ my sister if I cannot." He said dropping his arms, turning his back to Eric, "Do _not_ make me regret it." By the time Eric turned around, Tobias was over there with Carter  & them, smiling warmly.

 _"I won't."_ Eric murmured quietly.


	12. He's Mine, Not Yours; Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric sees a most unlikely face, & Carter isn't the slightest bit pleased with who it is. They could be trouble for her & Eric, & Carter will not tolerate them in either of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some sexual content a.a Just a heads up e.e

Carter's eyes narrowed, _"Who the fuck is that?_ And why is she hugging up on my biscuit?" She seethed. Tobias looked at Carter, unable to stop from laughing.

 _"Your biscuit?"_ He gasped as Carter smacked his coffee out his hand.

"ERIC!" He turned to Carter as he tried pushing the obviously obnoxious redhead off. Eric quickly went to her, resting heavy hands on her waist as she glared daggers at the redhead from over his shoulder, "The fuck is that? The fuck is she?!"

"She's-"

"His ex." Tobias butted in, Eric looked ready to sock him square in the jaw. The redhead had walked over & none of them had noticed, Carter turned to her, looking her over. Small boobs, but a very curvy figure, hair a fiery red, heavy makeup, & bright green eyes.

"I'm Genevieve." She held out a well manicured hand. Carter questioned how the hell she was Dauntless, & shook her hand.

"Carter." She grit out, "Care to explain why you were hugging up on my boyfriend?" Eric's mouth was left ajar, & he felt aroused at the anger of his lover, his girlfriend.

Genevieve smirked, "Sorry, but last time I checked he was dating me. Right Eric?" Eric was still too shocked to see her of all people.

 _"You're dead."_ Eric stated so sure. "You're suppose to be _dead_." Genevieve smiled with a slight shrug.

"You honestly didn't think I died from that explosion?" Genevieve questioned as she walked towards him. Carter stopped her, snarling lowly.

"Stay the hell away from him." Carter growled, anger making her eyes darken. "If I see you near him, we _will_ have a fucking problem." Carter yanked Eric behind her, glaring at everyone who looked at them.

 

* * *

 

"Carter. Calm down." Eric said as she pushed him into a random closet, & locked the door.

"Trust me, I am calm." She breathed as she paced, "I'm calm, & _you're mine_." Carter abruptly stopped pacing  & quickly grabbed Eric by his vest's flaps, pulling him into her. Eric put his hands on either side of the wall she was pushed against, he could feel himself getting more & more aroused by his girlfriend's possessive side.

"Of course I'm yours." Eric said, "I always will be." Carter felt herself instantly calm down at his words, & she pulled him into a heated kiss, nipping at his full lips. They pulled away for air before attacking each other's lips again, Eric licking at her bottom lip for entrance she gave willingly. Their tongues danced together, sliding along one another with ease & causing Carter to moan softly, & arched against Eric's built frame.

"Eric..." she whined quietly, pawing uselessly at his pant's buckle. Eric snorted & undid the buckle, Carter smiled against his neck as she placed light love bites on it. She licked down the column of his throat, sucked on a certain sensitive spot that had him groaned softly, & roll his hips forward.

"Carter, please..." Eric panted quietly. Carter chuckled against his neck, & sucked a dark mark on the pale skin.

"Please what?" She asked teasingly, hand skating over his tone stomach, & hovering over the bulge of his pants. "Use your words." Carter purred against his ear.

"Please, _suck me_." He growled lowly, blue eyes dark with lust. Carter smiled, kissing along his jawline before sliding down to her knees, hands resting gingerly on his hips,  & coming face to face with his clothed erection.

" _Anything_ for you." She said seductively, batting her long lashes as she slid down his pants. His erection springing free, Carter could help but blush as she wrapped her hand around his thick length. She pumped it a few times, watching as precum collected at the tip. Eric moaned softly,  & bucked his hips forward as she lapped at his head.

"... Fuck..." he sighed softly as she slowly took him down. Relaxing her throat to take him all the way down, his head touching the back of her throat before she pulled back, & swallowed him once more. Hand still pumping as she licked the underside of his hard cock, to his red tip, circling his head with her tongue as her free hand lightly cradled his balls.

"Mmm, you like Eric?" Carter asked as she pulled off him, hand still dancing up & down his shaft, applying light pressure every once & awhile. Eric nodded dumbly, head thudding against the wall behind him.

"So close." He said breathily. Carter nodded & took him back in her mouth, loving the soft, keening noises he made when she hollowed her cheeks & sucked like her life depended on it. She bobbed her head quickly, waiting to make him cum hard into her mouth, but Eric twisted a fist in her hair, holding her still, & thrusting his hips towards her face.

 _"... Shit..."_ Of all things Eric could've done, he did the one of a few things that really riled up Carter; face fucking. She always had a thing for it, loving the dominance it showed, Carter tried her best to keep still but alas she bobbed her head with his harsh thrusts. Taking his solid cock down like a champ, Eric looked down at her, using his free hand to brush her hair from her face,  & smiling wickedly at her. With one final thrust, Eric threw back his head, cock spasming in Carter's awaiting mouth, seed warm & heavy in her mouth. Eric smiled to himself as she sucked him dry, swallow his seed, & then cleaning him thoroughly with her skilled tongue.

"How was it?" Carter asked as she tucked him back into his pants carefully. Eric merely yanked her forward by her hair, smashing their lips together; it was all teeth, & tongue, & passion.

He pressed his forehead to hers, their quiet pants the only thing to be heard, "... I love you." Eric muttered as he pecked her lips, "Really, I do." Carter kissed him casually, smiling into it.

 _"I know."_ She said against his lips, lightly running her hand up his chest, to his neck.


	13. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanine makes her first appearance at Dauntless, & had a short, tension filled chat with Carter.

Tobias smiled as he saw Carter just enter the cafeteria for breakfast, noticing her tired look, but that wasn't anything new. She sat besides Eric, who sat besides Will & Christina.

"What? A Dauntless leader sitting here?" Christina openly teased. Eric rolled his eyes as they landed on Tobias who stared back.

"Hi Four!" Carter chirped enthusiastically.

"Hey, here," Tobias replied & handed her the tray of food. "I wasn't hungry so you can have mine, & don't worry, it's not actually from the cafeteria." He said & took a seat on the other side of her. Carter grinned & leaned over to whisper;

"Careful, your Abnegation is totally showing." Tobias shoved her playfully & she chuckled before stabbing a sausage with her fork, & putting it in her mouth. Eric smirked at her & she cocked a confused brow at him.

"I should've known you liked sausage in your mouth." He commented quietly. Carter choked on her food, Tobias immediately patting her back, & curiously looking at the blonde who smiled back at him. All members of Dauntless suddenly began banging their cups against the steel tables as their leaders came into view from atop the second floor.

Max smiled down at them, "Dauntless, there is someone here we'd like you to meet." Carter snarled as a woman in all blue, & neatly kept bleach blonde hair came into view, she holding a clipboard in hand as she looked down at them like a cat would a mouse.

"Hello, & good morning to you all, I am Jeanine Matthews, head of Erudite." She stated all high & mighty. Carter snorted but hadn't known she'd done it so loud, everyone looked to her, including Jeanine who smirked down at her. "How does your food taste? More flavorful I hope?" Many of the Dauntless nodded.

Carter couldn't help but open her mouth, "Why is that? What did you put in it?" She asked blatantly ignoring Eric's & Tobias' warning. Jeanine had a mischievous look in her eyes at the defiance of the familiar young face.

"We just added a hint more seasoning to the meal." Jeanine stated, "Now, I must be going. It was nice talking to you all." With that she left.

 

* * *

 

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!" Carter seethed as Eric & Tobias followed her down the hall, "Coming in here like she owns the damn place! And saying she put-" Eric slapped a hand over her mouth, & Tobias gripped his wrist tightly.

"Anyways we- oh, hi again." _Jeanine_. Carter's mouth was released  & she put on her nicest face possible, smiling fairly at the probably more fake blonde. "Valarie, isn't it?"

"I go by Carter now." She corrected with a sly grin.

"Oh, that's a nice name." Jeanine said with an odd look in her eye, "You're Eaton's kid, are you not?" She asked narrowing her hard blue eyes.

Carter nodded easily, "No technically, he adopted me. We're not related." She said matter-of-fact. Jeanine's eyes flickered to the two men behind her.

"Awe Eric, what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked curiously. Eric took a step forward, resting a hand on Carter's shoulder.

"As you may have heard Carter is a new leader, I'm here to mentor her." He stated with a devilish smile. Jeanine nodded, chin held high as she looked at Carter once more.

"She will be a lovely addition." She said, Carter, Eric, & Tobias all picking up on the double meaning. "And who's this young man?" She asked gesturing to a rigid Tobias.

"This is Four, one of two instructors of our initiates, & my brother." Carter explained with a typical blank expression. She mentally smirked as the woman's eyes widened, but only momentarily.

Tobias cleared his throat, "If you'll excuse us Ms.Matthews, there is much training Carter is to be prepared for." He said glancing to Carter who remained indifferent. Jeanine nodded, saying a goodbye before they parted ways.

"Ugh, I hate her." Carter breathed. Tobias whacked her in the back of the head, & Eric gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't give a damn if you don't like her, I think if everyone knew what she was up to, nobody would like her. But we have to act normal, you stay with Eric, & I'll go see what I can find out." Tobias said getting ready to leave them. Carter stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Tobias," Carter mumbled cupping his face in her hands. "I want you safe, please, be careful." Tobias nodded, smiling at her, but it left her feeling unsettled as the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I will." Tobias kissed her forehead before disappearing the way they just came. Carter felt uneasy as her brother turned the corner, but Eric was there to comfort her.

"Hey, he'll be fine. He's Four, he can protect himself, I of all people should know." He said with a hint of a smile. "Let's go back to my room. I have soda & candy." Carter chuckled & lightly punched him.

"Perv." He rolled his eyes & threw her over his shoulder in a heartbeat, "Hey! Don't do that, there are initiates around!" Carter yelped as Eric struck her butt. She covered her face & muttered something about him being a perverted old man.


	14. Lost In Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two & a half weeks before Jeanine's real plan was set in motion.

Tobias strode casually over to Eric who leaned against a small barrier, his blue eyes trained on Dauntless initiates as Carter showed them the ropes. Today was knife throwing, a favorite of the leader's.

"I see Genevieve is still giving her a hard time." Tobias commented as Eric's ex got a little too close to Carter for Eric's comfort.

"Of course she is, it's Genevieve of all people." Eric said, "She gives everyone a hard time." He added as an afterthought.

Tobias nodded, "You know she's only trying to break you two up, right? I mean, you two never actually left each other because you thought she was dead." He said watching his sister grip a knife especially tight.

"I thought her being dead meant it was over." Eric grit out, "I'm no longer in a relationship with her, I'm in one with Carter. A long term one at that, Carter is so much different than Genevieve; she's better for me."

"Damn right she is." Tobias said. Over the last few weeks the two had become more tolerant of one another, talking more casually than usual, & going into more detail, & sharing more with one another.

"She's stubborn isn't she?" Eric asked randomly.

Tobias huffed, "Of course. How'd you figure that?"

"I was talking to her the other night about yah know... And I told her if anything was to happen to me, to find you immediately & not try to save me, I'd rather her be safe than dead." Eric said seeing his girlfriend chuck a knife at Genevieve who stood smirking in front of the target. All the initiates gapped, & one boy fainted.

"Funny, I had the same talk about that with her... She looked terrified when I mentioned leaving me behind." His brows furrowed, "I know I'm her only family, well as far as she thinks..." Tobias trailed off.

"What do you mean? You two have more family?" Eric asked turning his attention to the barely shorter male.

"Yea, Tris, Will, Al, Christina... You, she has you guys. You're her family just like I am, she'll never admit it, but it's true." Tobias explained with an oddly distant look in his deep brown eyes, "Oh, looks, here _she_ comes." Eric was attacked by bare arms, not an inch of ink staining the skin like he was use to. Plus, the skin was super pale, not the well tanned skin like Carter's.

"Get off." He shoved the redhead away, glaring at her as he fixed his vest.

"Hi'yah Eric." She purred. Carter hissed somewhere from behind Eric & Tobias, making them both wonder how she got there. They turned just as Carter sprang forward, fist connecting hard with Genevieve's jaw, a sickening crack coming from her. Genevieve yelped in pain & crumpled to the floor, holding her probably dislocated jaw as she glared up at Carter with watery eyes.

"You!" Carter barked at two male initiates. They panicked & knocked into one another before saluting her, "Take her to the nurse." She commanded & they scrambled to pick her up, "Class is over today. Hit the showers." Carter said & slouched against Eric.

"Didn't know you had it in you." He commented with a smirk. Tobias chuckled as the smirk was wiped clean off his face when Carter threw an especially hard punch to his side, "Damn..." Eric huffed, "you pack a punch." He said trying not to show the pain.

"Fuck yea I do, especially when people touch my things. Some however, have special privileges." Carter said glancing to Tobias.

"Tris?"

"Indeed my brother, if she ever breaks your heart, I'll break her. Enemy or not." Carter stated with a playfully, serious tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I shall go & explore the outside compounds, maybe walk over Amity & hang out with some of my old friends." She said with a smile at her brother & boyfriend.

"You don't want us to accompany you?" Tobias asked the question Eric wanted to know. Carter shook her head, she stood on her tip toes to peck his cheek softly.

"I'll be fine," she said as she closed in on Tobias. She hugged him, arms around his neck while his curled around her waist instinctively. "Promise." Carter said against his neck as he hugged her tighter.

"Be safe." He whispered. Carter felt tears rise in her eyes at how sad he sounded. She ran her fingers through his rich hair, hoping to comfort him with the simple gesture.

"I will Tobias, I love you." Tobias didn't want to let her go, she was his only family, & she admitted that she loved him. He felt warm, & whole, & happy as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before waving bye & running out the training room. Tobias watched her leave, wanting to reach out for her but forced his arm to remain at his side. Eric raised a brow as the instructor's hand clenched into a loose fist.

 _"I love you too."_ Eric heard him whisper, it brought a smile to his face but he walked away before Tobias could see it.


	15. Lost In Translation Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al tags along with Carter as she goes to visit her three close friends; Gerard & Claude from Amity, & former Amity girl Jay, who is now Erudite. Friends don't change, right?

Carter walked alone, hands shoved in her tight fitting pants pockets, thumbs sticking out the top. Today was a fairly cool day so before leaving she had slipped on one of Eric's long sleeved shirts he seldomly wore. As Carter came closer to the train tracks she heard shouting, & was quick to be nosy.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doin'?!" She shouted as Peter, & Drew & that big ass girl Molly, shoving around Al. Drew & Molly stopped, & Peter chuckled.

"Oh look who it is! The Stiff, where's the other one?" He snickered as he strolled casually over to her. Carter's eyes narrowed, studying his posture; so calm, & relaxed, a smile on his features that spelt everything dangerous. Carter glared at him, from the corner of her eye she could see Al shove Molly away & quickly move to stand with her.

"Carter, c'mon, we should g-go." He said shaky. Carter glanced to him, anger blinding her momentarily at his busted lip, swollen brow, & a few cuts littering his face.

She growled, "Peter, I'll fucking kill you." Peter laughed.

"No you wouldn't, you'd be caught in a heartbeat." He said stepping even closer. Carter's hand clenched, nails digging into her palms.

"I'm a leader, no one would believe you idiots." Carter sneered, seeing Molly's & Drew's unsure looks. "You fuck with me, or any of my friends, & I'll kill you myself. And there's no doubt about it, you can bet your ass Hayes." She threatened. Peter glanced to the nervous wrecks of Molly & Drew.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Peter yelled, "Grow a fucking pair, she's bluffing!" Their gazes flickered to the serious eyes of the small leader, Carter narrowed her eyes at them.

"What if she's not though?" Drew asked.

"I don't want to be factionless!" Molly added & Drew agreed with vigorous nodding. Peter cursed as they ran off, & soon he followed them, vowing to get back at her. Carter rolled her eyes & turned to Al.

"Wanna going me on my way to Amity?" Al nodded sheepishly & she took his hand, tugging him along with her to the train tracks.

 

* * *

 

The silence her & Al shared could be described in one word; _suffocating_. They'd been walking along the tracks that led to the city for close to an hour  & neither had spoken, it was drowning Carter because she was a talker, but she didn't want to speak if Al didn't want her to. Al felt like he was being smothered by the silence because Carter was being so quiet, she knows he was naturally fairly quiet, which meant speaking would make him so much more happier. Not that he wasn't happy to go with her.

"You can talk if yah want." Al said quietly, nervously stuffing his hands in his pockets, mimicking Carter. Her eyes had been on the track she now cautiously walked on, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips at his indirect suggestion.

"Lovely, that silence was killing me! I thought you didn't want me talking." Carter said without thought.

Al smiled soft, "You seem to have more Candor in you than Abnegation Stiff." He said playfully, & she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eh, I have a lot of things in me apparently." She huffed, "But what can yah do?" Carter questioned rhetorically. Another unnatural silence fell between them, & Al was the one who broke it again.

"Why'd you help me?" He blurted out. The questions caught Carter off guard, "I mean, I know I couldn't have handled it myself... but why waste your time on me?" Al continued when she didn't speak. A blush of embarrassment painting his face.

"Woah, calm down Candor." She said, "But, why wouldn't I? And for the record, I wasn't wasting my time on you. You're my friend, & a good one at that, of course I'd happily give my time to you if someone were messing you with." Carter said with a friendly smile. Al smiled back.

"Ah, then I am thankful for not being a burden." He said.

"And a burden you are not, just a Dauntless that needs to feel loved." Carter corrected. The silence between the two became nice, & neutral.

"I was wondering why you were going to Amity? But I wasn't too keen if it was my place to ask." Al said ten minutes into their silence. They had just reached the city, & were crossing over Abnegation at the moment. Carter waved high to passing people in gray, smiles on their faces as they waved back.

"I have a friend or two that decided to stay in Amity. One's name is Gerard, & the other's is Claude, but I have my other friend, Jay, in Erudite." Carter said now that it came to mind, "Maybe I'll head down there too, you may join if you'd like?"

Al nodded once more, "I'd like that." Carter smiled & began to clamber down the small ladder like structures on the support beams of the train's tracks.

"Good."

 

* * *

 

Al felt a little insecure as they crossed into Amity's home, they whispered & stared, but he knew they were just curious as to why two Dauntless of all people, would visit them in their humble, peaceful home.

"Hello ma'am, I am looking for a boy who goes by the name Gerard? Gerard Potter?" Carter questioned, her voice light & innocent, & the exact opposite of her Dauntless tone. The older woman with silver toned hair smiled up at her, pointing with a wrinkled hand to a small home only a few hundred feet away. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"Valarie?! VALARIE!" Al jumped a bit as the leader's name had been roared. Carter chuckled as a white haired male came sprinting at her, & tackling her to the floor leaving them both laughing in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Gerard, man is it good to see yah!" Carter said as she dusted herself off, "And it's Carter now." She said.

Gerard raised his brows, "Oh? How Dauntless of you. Ooo, who's this?" Al took notice to him being taller by an inch or two, & his eyes being a stone gray.

"Oh, hi, I'm Al." Al said & held out a hand. Gerard shook it & gave him a light hug, a goofy smile on his young, soft features.

"Hello, Al from Dauntless!" He said merrily, "I'm Gerard from Amity." He laughed making Al do something of a nervous smile. "So, I'm going to ask the obvious question everyone wants to know; why are two Dauntless visiting the peaceful people of Amity?"

"Duh Gerard, to see you & Claude. I am go say hello to Jay later at Erudite." Gerard scoffed at the mention of the other's name, "What?"

"She changed Carter, she doesn't like us anymore. She told Claude straight to his six foot three, golden eyed face." Gerard explained begrudgingly.

"... I don't believe that. I mean, out of us all Jay was the most reasonable, the most understanding..." Carter said not willing to except the fact. "She- she wouldn't just change, not like that." She said shaking her head.

"Believe it. Like the saying goes; faction before blood. We were only friends so that saying doesn't even begin to count us." Gerard said with a sigh, "Carter, if you wanna see Claude, he's probably where he always is." He said before waving & walking away.

"Hey Carter?" Al called.

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna go to Claude, or go home?" He asked with worried filled brown eyes.

"I want to see Claude, he- he's a good guy, you'd like him. The strong, silent type." She smiled to herself, "Follow me buddy." Carter said tugging him along.

 

* * *

 

Claude hadn't changed in the slightest, his straight black hair brushed to the side & flipped upwards, eyes a light shade of gold in the light, & his skin still as pale as snow.

"Claude, hey, it Val- Carter." Carter said as she extended her arms to him, asking for a hug. The tall male loomed over her as he hugged her, sharp features morphing slightly into a happier look.

"It's good to see you again." His deep baritone voice quite alluring, & his quiet, & naturally mysterious nature made him very popular to the Amity ladies (or ladies in general). "And who is this?" Claude turned his gold stare to the tall, broad shouldered male besides his friend.

"I'm Al, a friend of Carter's, it's nice to meet you." Al said formally, extending his hand which Claude automatically shook. His grip strong, yet gentle.

"So, I heard about Jay. Is it true?" Carter questioned. Claude nodded almost robotically, a soft pain flashing through his eyes at the answer. "I see... Still, maybe if a go talk-"

"No." Claude stated simply.

"Why?" She asked confused.

Claude shook his head, "It's not a good idea... Erudite is up to something... Something _bad_." He said with furrowed brows. "Don't go."

"Yah know, that was a problem we always had when we, well I, was younger..." she smirked, "I never listened." Carter began to walk away with a bounce in her step, smiling widely.

"That is why people will _die_." Carter's smile fell at the words Claude spoke. She glanced over her shoulder, obviously displeased.

"No one will die; _not one_." She said determinedly  & continued to march forth. Al looked back at Claude in worry as to what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :3


	16. Lost In Translation Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because, my parents were monsters, they pillaged people... My mother didn't enjoy it, but alas she did it anyways..." Eric trailed off as his eyes flowed to the city behind Tobias. "A-and I would protect you over my mother or father any day too."

Carter was on full alert as she entered enemy territory, the shades of blue an awful reminder of what was to come soon. She had noticed Al's skittish behavior as two men dressed in blue came down the stairs.

"Can you come with us?" They asked sternly, stopping them half ways on the stairs.

Carter hissed as they grabbed for her, "What? No, get the fuck away from us." She snarled.

"Leave them alone." Jeanine said from the second floor, blue eyes boring down on the black outfitted teens. Al shifting from foot to foot, & Carter's jaw locking. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine ma'am." She replied nicely, batting her long lashes innocent.

The woman smiled down at her, "Good. You may go find your friend now. Have a nice day." She left with that & it boiled Carter's blood.

"How did she know why you were here?" Al whispered to her. Carter shrugged stiffly as she found who she was looking for.

"Jay!" She called softly. The blue outfitted girl turned around, gray eyes blown wide before narrowing in suspicion. "Hey, sup girl? It's Carter!"

"I don't know a Carter, I know a Valarie & last time I checked she was Abnegation." The small petite girl snapped viciously. Al felt the slightest bit intimidated by her, even for her small stature. Carter was blown away by her attitude.

"I remember Jay being Amity last time I checked. Fyi I changed my name, get it, cause I can do that in Dauntless."

"Because, not cause." Jay corrected. Carter huffed in annoyance.

"You know what? Gerard was right about you, you have changed, & not for the better either. I was hoping I could get through to you, but... I guess I was wrong. Bye Jay."

"Yea, because I was the _only_ one who _changed_." Jay said hushed, but it didn't go unheard from Carter's sensitive hearing.

"I know I've changed, but I've changed because I have to in order to win, to strive," Carter said over her shoulder. "C'mon Al, I bet Tris & them are worried." Al was quick to follow after her.

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Eric snapped at Tris, Christina, & Will as they played cards.

Tris cocked a brow, "What? Carter is a big girl, she can take care of herself... You don't see Tobias worrying." She said & turned back to the game, cursing as Christina made her skip a turn. Eric glared at her back & walked off to find Tobias; which wasn't hard because he was leaning against the balcony door, arms folded across his chest as his gaze was turned towards Chicago.

"... You needn't worry. I have faith she'll be fine," Tobias said looking at Eric.

"How do you know?" He finally asked, tone oddly soft & unsure.

Tobias shrugged, "I don't. That's why I have faith, she's the only family I have left, I don't want to lose her anytime soon, but I don't want her to feel suffocated either." He said turning to face Eric, lower back knocking against the railing.

"... I guess you're right." Eric admitted quietly, "It's almost eight, don't you think she'd be back by now?" He asked.

"She should have, but knowing the type of person she is, she got sidetracked by something that she found of interest." He shook his head, "Yah never know with that girl." They fell silent, it was oddly comfortable & both felt as if the other were to speak, it would be completely natural.

"..." Eric looked Tobias up & down, assessing his posture to decide whether or not to speak. Tobias could feel his eyes on him, studying him, & he knew Eric merely wanted to say something, so Tobias allowed himself to relax some, giving off a wave of invitation.

"..." Tobias looked over his shoulder as Eric had shifted closer, his boots scraping softly against the stone floor tell him that much. And the heat Eric's body gave off was also oddly comforting to him.

"... Are you going to be ready to fight in two weeks?" Eric finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper, & Tobias strained to hear the question. Tobias tensed when he felt fingertips graze, just barely, his back; almost as if it were the wind pulling his shirt with a light breeze.

"Of course, I'll fight alongside Carter, & protect her at all costs." Tobias replied without looking away from the city.

"... Oh..." Eric breathed quietly. Tobias turned slightly to eye the male behind him, his shoulder lightly knocking against the other's chest; he hadn't known he was that close.

"What'd you expect me to say?" Tobias questioned. Eric shrugged it off, backing up a bit, & seeming to retreat back inside Carter's loft. But Tobias caught his wrist, shocking Eric. "What did you expect me to say?" He asked more sternly the second time around.

"... I thought you were going to say fight alongside Tris." Eric replied. Tobias' brows furrowed at the fear of the blue eyes boring into his brown pools.

Tobias huffed, "Tris... yea, her too, but she comes second to Carter. Carter is my family, Tris is my girlfriend." He admitted, it sounded cruel but it was the truth. "If you were in this situation with lets say your mom & Carter, who would you chose to protect til the end?" Tobias asked. Eric was still processing his words, & the fact he was still holding tight to his wrist, anchoring him to the earth, much like Carter did to him.

 _Are both so alike that they can do this to me?_ Eric thought, _Keep me calm, & keep me anchored?_ His eyes flickered to Tobias', they reminding him so much of Carter's down to the fluctuations of his pupils as they dilated. _Make me feel loved...?_

"Carter." Eric finally managed to find his voice, "I'd protect Carter to the end." He felt Tobias' grip lessen & he also had taken a step forward, a foot of space between them.

"Why?" Tobias asked in a state if awe.

"Because, my parents were monsters, they pillaged people... My mother didn't enjoy it, but alas she did it anyways..." Eric trailed off as his eyes flowed to the city behind Tobias, eyes then sliding back to meet brown; he gulped nervously, mouth going dry. "A-and I would protect you over my mother or father any day too." Tobias had released his wrist by then, staring at Eric whose eyes were concentrating hard on the ground.

"..." Tobias moved & walked past Eric, making him feel as if he screwed up. But Tobias stopped, he smiled small at Eric's back, reaching out with a hand he brushed his fingertips against the back of his wrist, & continued into the loft where Will & them continued their card game.

Eric lifted his wrist up, smiling at it, "UNO BITCHES!" He chuckled & soon entered the room too.

"CHRISTINA!" Tris yelled back. Will sat there with his cards in his hands, looking awkwardly at the two girls.

"... Uh, Christina, you still have two cards... Look." Will spoke up & slid the card out from behind the other.

Her eyes widened, "FUCK!" Christina threw down the cards, & went on a rant.


	17. Next Time Knock Tobias!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone blame Tobias cx
> 
> Eric's dirty talk & something else a weakness for Carter. Carter denys as usual, but ends up being lost in the pleasure of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in this chapter, just a warning cx

Eric yawned quietly, stretching his limbs, groaning as his joints popped in a pleasurable pain. He sat up, drearily looking around Carter's bedroom for his shirt.

 _She's still not back. I have to speak with Four_. Eric never did felt comfortable addressing Four as Tobias; it wasn't natural to him. He sighed  & stood, running a hand through his bed ridden hair as he walked into the living room. Christina was curled up against Will who leaned awkwardly against the side of the couch, neck bent in a muscle clenching angle.

"... That's shocking." Eric said quietly in a monotone voice as he rounded the couch. Tobias was laying on his side on the couch shirtless, & Carter was curled against his chest, shivering slightly as a breeze rolled through the drafty room. And Tris? Tris was laying in front of the couch on the floor, an obviously displeased look etched into her sleeping features.

 _She's alright. Good_. Eric thought as he walked over to the couch, running a hand through her dark brown hair. Tobias stirred  & met Eric's eyes.

"Here... You can take her..." he whispered & moved his arm from her midsection. Eric slipped his arms under her, one beneath her shoulders & the other under her legs. He easily lifted her, & all she did was curl against him for the warmth she just lost.

"Thanks." He said to Tobias who was already fast asleep. Eric smiled at him & whisked his girlfriend back to her bed, covering her up with the dark gray blanket.

"Eric..." Carter yawned, stretching her arms until she looped them around his neck. "... I missed you. Sorry for making you worry." She slurred sleepily, half kissing him.

"Just don't do it again." He murmured against her ear, lightly nipping it. Carter chuckled lightly, & petted his hair down before pulling him into a more, motor functioned kiss, lips moving against his in harmony. "No, we can't do this now, as much as I want to," he grumbled. "Four's in the next room." Eric pried her arms off his neck & forced her to rest some more.

"... Mmm, fine, but you owe me something later." She replied seriously, her eyelids grew heavy & she succumbed to sleep as her limbs tripled in weight. Eric smirked down at her, covered her, then proceeded out the door.

 

* * *

 

Tris, & Christina forcefully dragged Will & Carter away to go shopping. Carter not the least bit pleased since she wanted to spend a bit of time with Eric, & Will wanted to read his book on types of diseases (ew).

"Fucking nerd." Carter muttered as her eyes skated away from Will.

"Hey!" He said offended, tossing his old WW1 book at her. She laughed & dodged it before running into one of the clothes shops. She stopped on a certain article of clothing, a shirt; the sleeves were black leather, & the body of the shirt was plain black cloth.

"I want this!" She grabbed it off the rack & paid with her credits, then went to gloat to Will, & Tris about her new shirt. "I am fabulous!" Carter sang & pranced around, other Dauntless watching in amusement.

 

* * *

 

Eric & Tobias went about their usual routine, training the initiates. Both guys had been restless lately, building up for the big day made everything else seem dull. Things that use to amuse them were now dry jokes & laughs.

"ERIC!" Carter tackled him, legs wrapping around his hips & hands seizing his face to pull him in for a violent kiss. Tobias looked away scarred until Tris jogged up to him, smiling as she cupped the side of his face & bringing him in for a chaste kiss. The initiates awed at the adorableness of their leader's & instructor's girlfriends.

"Hi Carter, what brings you two here?" He asked even as she planted a kiss on his plush lips.

"Yah know, you'd look sexy with a lip piercing too." She said accidently ignoring his question.

"Carter, what did you do?" Tobias butted in. Tris glared at no one in particular with the lack of attention she had been getting lately from her boyfriend.

"Nothin', well, yet anyhow." Carter grinned deviously, kissing Eric lightly once more before running off, right through the initiates as they threw knives. One of the boys screeched as he chucked a knife & narrowly missed Carter's head; she being unfazed by it, continued running.

 

* * *

 

Tobias pushed open the door to Carter's bedroom, not bothering to knock since she was there alone... but Tobias wish he had.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" His hands flew to his eyes, nearly gouging them out with the sight that he was met with. Carter had her legs dangling over the side of the bed, her back (thank god) facing him, but her legs wide open & Eric between them.

"TOBIAS?!?!?!"

"CARTER?!?!?!" Tobias yelled back before shouting again, "ERIC!" Eric had already jumped away from Carter, wiping his mouth with a nearby towel. "What the fuck?!"

"You could've knocked!" Carter yelled as she tugged on some underwear, & a pair of old shorts. Tobias opened his mouth to object, but how could he? It was technically his fault.

"You could've locked the door!" He pointed accusingly at her.

"It's my room! I don't have to do shit!" She bit back. Eric watched amusedly as the two bickered back & forth on whose fault it is. "What was so damn important that you had to barge in?" She questioned.

Tobias groaned, "I wouldn't have barged in if I had fucking known my sister was being going down on!" He shouted, "Anyways I just stopped by to double-check our planning & strategy." He replied with a hand over his burned eyes.

"We can discuss that later. Just please, leave." And Tobias did. "Thank god, now you," Eric turned to her questioningly, "Get back to work. I haven't cum yet, you twat." Carter said. Her filthy mouth always did turn Eric on.

"As you wish mistress." He said teasingly as she scooted back on the bed, sliding off her shorts & underwear hastily. Carter felt around her folds, finding herself still very much wet & dripping for Eric's skilled tongue.

"Any day Eric." Carter said annoyed, fingers toying with her clit as she widened her legs, giving him a good view of her womanhood. Eric crawled up the bed before laying on his stomach in between her legs, he reached out with his pointer finger, dragging it up & down her slit.

"Mmmm..." Carter looked down at Eric curiously.

"What?" She questioned. Eric didn't say anything for some time, just kept dragging his finger up & down, or lightly press on her engorged clit, she jumped every now & then with his touches.

"You seem to have gotten wetter when we were caught," he said, eyes jumping up to hers as a blush covered her cheeks. "I didn't know you liked voyeurism." Eric commented.

Carter sputtered a response, "T-that i-isn't- ugh, fuck!" She was cut short when Eric slid his finger to her entrance & pushed in, her walls clenching around his digit.

"Isn't what? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." He teased. Carter opened her mouth once more to argue, but all that fell from her mouth was a soft, breathy moan as Eric thrusted into her particularly hard with his finger. "Voyeur Carter? Has a nice ring to it, don't yah think?" He questioned, staring up at his girlfriend as she arched her back off the bed, hands desperate for something to hold on to.

"Eric..." Carter whimpered, hips gyrating back against his hand that was now still. Eric pondered his options before a light went off.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Eric questioned. Carter managed to process his question, but not what he meant.

"L-like what?" She stuttered back, eyes shutting tight for a moment.

"Someone who wanted to watch." He said softly, "Watching you with your legs spread for _me_ , cunt dripping for _me_. Someone who would watch me fuck you into this bed, nice  & hard, or slow & passionate to drag out your release." Eric said in an oddly calm, seductive voice. Carter moaned exceptionally loud, her & Eric have done a lot, but never had they had sex.

"S-stop Eric..." She muttered, gripping tight to the sheets of the bed as he began a fast pumping motion with his hand.

"Stop what? Teasing you or the dirty talk?" He asked quickly dipping down his head to run his tongue down her slit. Carter groaned, hips jumping off the bed, & eyes shutting like a safe. Eric smirked as he slid out his finger, using two to push apart her puffy lips, & then spearing his tongue into her.

"Fuck yes! Eric harder!" Carter screamed at the top of her lungs. Of course Eric did as his lady asked & went deeper, using his thumb to press on her clit. Her legs shook at the pleasure coursing through her body, Carter's hands jumped from the sheets to his hair, forcefully shoving his head down further. Eric smirked against her clit, lifting her legs he rested them on his shoulders, gripping her thighs as he sucked on her clit. Carter's breath hitched as her heart thundered loudly in her ears, fingers threading through his hair & holding his head still as she thrusted herself down on his tongue.

 _Damn, if she's rough when I go down on her, I can't wait to see how she is when we have sex._ Eric thought as he continually teased her clit with his fingers.

"... Fuck, baby, I'm close..." she panted. The warmth once in her stomach spread throughout her body, making her nerves extra sensitive & buzzing with pure energy. Eric smiled & fucked her fast with his fingers, & latched onto her clit. He knew she was almost there when her walls began to contract around his digits.

"C'mon babe, cum for me." He whispered quickly. And that did it. Carter yelled his name, her walls held fast to his fingers, & she might as well have pulled out his hair as violent as her orgasm was. Eric moaned against her as her juices flooded his mouth, he greedily lapped at the sweet fluids spilling from his girl. Eric pulled back, sitting back on his knees, staring down at Carter with mocking eyes.

 _He better fucking not,_ Carter thought as he smirked down at her.

"So, voyeur-" She chucked a pillow at him, hitting him directly in the face.

"Shut the fuck up." She huffed & crossed her arms, "I don't want to talk about it." Carter added as an after thought.

Eric laughed, "You what me to take you serious right _now_?" Carter glared at him knowing she looked damn stupid. Legs spread with her juices leaking from her sensitive sex, hair tussled, breathing erratic,  & face a deep shade of red.

"Fuck off Eric." She said suppressing her smile. "Now, I must shower & dress. Business needs attending to. Oh, can yah make a reservation or something at that one place by the Pit?" Eric nodded, & parted with his girl with a simple kiss.


	18. Bearer Of Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting to discuss the final plans takes place, & Carter feels obligated to apologize to Tobias for all the tension her presence has brought upon his & Tris' relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted a new chapter .-. Sorry, I got sidetracked ;-;

Tobias focused solely on Carter & Eric as they entered the restaurant like establishment. Both acted completely normal, fingers interlaced, a stoic expression on Eric's, & a mischievous smile on Carter's face. Will scooted out the side of the booth with Christina to allow them in. Al sat on the very end, then Tris, Tobias, Carter, Eric, Will, & finally Christina on the other end.

"Hi guys, how have your days been?" Carter asked looking around the table. Most replied with a good, or okay.

"Horrible." Brows flew up & all attention was on Tris.

"Why?" Tobias was first to ask. Everyone thought he'd of all people would know. Tris glared at him & Carter glared at her.

"... I don't feel good...?" Tris questioned more than stated, she didn't know they would want to know. Carter narrowed her gaze at Tris & looked up at Eric who was already curiously looking to her. He leaned in close, making it seem as if he was nuzzling her neck, but really whispered to her;

"What's her problem?" He asked quietly.

Carter shrugged, "I don't know, she just better not start shit with Tobias." She whispered back, smiling at him as he pulled away. "So, what's on the menu today?" She questioned aloud.

"Well, we already ordered the beers & some appetizers. " Will said as he glanced around for a waiter. Carter nodded & leaned back against the booth's cushiony back as everyone conversed with one another about anything that was thrown out there.

 

* * *

 

They ordered their own individual meals, & soon enough they were served. Carter had kept to herself most of the dinner as the rest of the group talked about battle strategies, & the best way to go about it.

"You alright?" She looked up from her pasta when Eric said something.

"What, me? Yea, I'm fine." She replied with a curt smile before stabbing her food. "Just really into this food is all." Carter lied lamely. Eric saw right through it but decided to leave it be, they could talk later.

"Carter?" Will asked from across the table.

"Mmm?" She asked around her fork. He rolled his eyes before leaning over some.

"What's the plan? Like, step by step?" He questioned quietly. Carter gulped & set down her fork, feeling a little uneasy with all the eyes awaiting to be led.

"There really isn't a plan, all we need to do is minimize casualties, & find Jeanine Matthews. She is the one behind this after all," Carter stated even toned. "However, I want you watching each other out there. Find Eric or I to give you the "shot", if someone else does it, then you're no more useful than the other soon-to-be Dauntless drones." She said seriously, meeting everyone's eyes individually. They nodded, all going back to their dinners with grim looks on their once so joyous faces.

"You did okay." Tobias said softly, "You told them as it is. You didn't sugarcoat it, that's good." He smiled at her with a supportive gleam in his brown eyes. Yes, he did make her feel better, slightly, but not enough for her to think about all the possible outcomes; mostly the negative ones.

 

* * *

 

"She's exhausted." Tobias commented as Carter staggered ahead of them. Eric agreed. "You should go get her, I think a flight of stairs in coming up." His eyes widened & he quickly caught Carter before she fell down them.

"... Eric?" Carter questioned groggily. He smiled wearily down at her, an almost insignificant smile tracing his lips.

"Yea, it's me aright." He replied & hoisted her up into his arms. Carter grinned & went limp in his arms, eyelids growing heavy, but she managed to keep them open.

"Can you take me to Tobias?" She asked softly, looking up at Eric through cracked eyes. He swiftly walked back to the brunette male, Tobias looked to Eric for an answer.

"She wanted me to take you to her. She didn't say why." He explained curtly. Tobias said a quiet oh before taking the nearly unconscious girl from Eric's arms.

"Carter wants to spend time with me, if that is alright with you?" Eric nodded, resting a oddly soft touch on his shoulder before heading in the direction of his room.

"Of course, you are her brother after all," Eric said lightly over his shoulder, "Have fun." Tobias smiled at his tired sister as she threw half asleep arms around his neck.

"To my room, or the roof again?" Carter shook her head to both, "New place?" She nodded & pointed the way.

 

* * *

 

Carter had led Tobias to the marshy lands just inside the gates, they trudged through the small pools of water scattered throughout the golden-green grass.

"Here, we sit here," Carter randomly said & laid out a blanket. Tobias sat besides her, he leaning against her just a calm, warm breeze rolled by.

"Why did you want to talk this time?" Tobias asked.

"Can't I just want to hang out with my brother?" Carter questioned, "Is that a crime?"

"I guess not," he said. Both sat quietly, pondering many thoughts; Carter questioned mostly about the future, their future, & Tobias wondered what await him & Tris, they had been arguing lately, & he couldn't blame her, he had been distant lately since Carter came into the picture.

Carter laughed softly, "I was right..." Tobias raised a brow at him, "You're like me- or I'm like you, whatever, but you think loudly." She explained as her eyes were fixated on the wall like structure that protected them from the outside world.

"If you know me so well, what was I thinking about?" He asked looking to her.

"Tris & you, your relationship- I'm quite sorry for causing so much stress between you two." Carter apologized, her joyous look wavering for only a second, "It's not everyday you get thrusted into your older brother you never actually met."

"Tris just needs to toughen up a bit. She should know how hard it is to put something or one before family, I could never put you second to anyone. Not even myself." Tobias said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Your Abnegation's showing."

"And your sisterly worry is showing," he said back. Carter smiled small before sagging against him, "What is it now?"

"The mission, you have about a week." She said. The one sentence sucking all the fun out of the entire conversation. "Sorry to be such a stick in the mud, but we haven't much time." Carter apologized.

"Carter, it's fine. I understand your worry, plotting all this rebellion in such a short time is something to stress about. But remember," Tobias said resting a hand on her shoulder. "You have all of us to back you up; Will, Christina, Eric, Tris, you'll be fine. All of us will be fine." He said reassuring. Carter blinked & looked to the grass, smiling at his words regardless her heart was heavy with guilt.

"You're right." She lied.


	19. Hard To Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan Carter so carefully came up with was derailed all because someone tipped Jeanine off. And today is the day Carter learns who's really there for her.

_Panic_. That was the state Carter was in the next morning. Eric was in the same state, but he remained calm  & collective, putting on his clothes with no rush while Carter tugged on anything close. By the time Carter had finished brushing her hair, Eric was already out the door, jogging to the pit.

"Eric!" Carter called as she ran to catch up to him. Eric didn't respond, just kept jogging until they came to the pit. They overlooked all the Dauntless members below as they were injected with the serum that would make them zombies.

Eric causally walked over to another Dauntless leader, "What is going on? I thought Jeanine's plan was to take action next week." He said to the woman. She looked to both of them, eyes narrowing.

"Oh right, you two were out to dinner during the meeting. She found out someone was plotting against her, decided today was just as good as any other." She said smirking, "Can't wait for all the destruction." Carter frowned & open her mouth to object, but Eric yanked her away.

"This is no time to argue Carter." He scolded, "We have to find the others." Eric reminded. Carter nodded, each parting ways. She felt the heaviness in her chest grown heavier.

 _If I hadn't scheduled that dinner, we would've known_. She thought, _But even if we had, we still wouldn't have been prepared in time. My plan is still too flawed... I needed that extra week._ Carter sighed to herself.

 

* * *

 

"Alright! Line up to get your guns!" Max commanded.

 _Shit, I couldn't find any of them_. Eric thought angrily, _I wonder if Carter got to any of them?_ He could only hope. But when he spotted Carter with a grave expression, his question was answered. She jogged over to him, situating herself on his right while Max stood to his left. Eric laced their fingers out of instinct, eyes intent on the soldiers before him.

 _My efforts were in vain._ Carter thought defeatedly, _I've failed._ She looked up at Eric the moment he squeezed her hand, his blue eyes focused on her from his peripheral vision.

"You didn't know. How could you?" Carter remained silent, knowing the question was rhetorical. She merely looked away, eyes shutting.

"Hey guys!" They quickly reopened & looked to an initiate, "What are we doing?" He asked his zombified friends. "Guys?" He questioned nudging one of them.

"How the hell did he get through?" Eric asked.

"He's Divergent." Max spoke up, "How rare he got by our simulation." He added with a smirk. Carter's eyes widened in horror as Eric removed his pistol, walking towards the guy. The guy glanced around in confusion, still unaware of what was happening.

 _Oh god... Eric, don't..._ Carter thought, mouth ajar. _He's not- he wouldn't... I know he wouldn't_.

"Hey!" Eric called to the guy who turned around. She shut her eyes, cringing when a gunshot rang through her ears, & a muffled thud came from in front of her. Carter felt as if all the air within her lungs had been sucked out, she felt her eyes water, but refrained from shedding a single tear.

 _He- he shot someone..._ Eric walked towards her, blank expression on the verge of showing a frown. He reached for Carter's hand, but she stepped back, eyes shut tightly  & hands clenched into fists. _Because they were Divergent..._ Carter's subconscious hissed quietly, a soft whimper only audible to Eric's ears, fell from her in protest.

Max watched in suspicion, "You alright Carter?" He asked, it having a double meaning. Eric gulped, feeling his heart pick up at the thought of them, of Carter, being found out. Her eyes opened & she was speechless as she looked blankly at the leaders before her, like a man in a den of lions. Only this time she knew she was in danger.

"Carter still hasn't seen death, well, not like that anyhow," Eric said with a false smirk. "She's just a little shocked, right babe?" Carter shivered at the nickname, but nodded & huffed a laugh.

"Yea, look kinda fun." She said laughing nervously, sweat beading & rolling down the back of her neck. Carter felt like she was sweating bullets. "Shouldn't we be heading out right about now Max? The others should be loaded up by now, correct?" She asked calming down.

Max checked the clock, "Indeed. Let us move out." He said. Eric looked at his girlfriend in concern, it really began to consume him when she hadn't looked up once to meet his eyes.

 _She can't be that shaken up with me killing someone, right?_ He asked himself. _She's about to do it too after all._ Eric shook it off.

"C'mon Carter." He said patting her shoulder. Carter nodded, swiftly running besides him to the train.

 

* * *

 

"What's wrong?" Eric asked Carter after pulling her off to the side. Her eyes remained glued to anything & everything but him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said trying to walk away, but he grabbed her upper arm. "Ouch, Eric, you're hurting me." Carter hissed at him. Eric only grew more angry when she stared at his hand & not him when she cast the threat.

He grip only tightened, "Bullshit Carter." Eric replied lowly. She glared up at him finally.

"Are you saying I'm lying Coulter?" She said searching his eyes but only finding a cold hard shell.

 _Ugh, why is it we fight at a time like this?_ Carter asked herself. She winced as his nails dug into her skin, _That's going to bruise._

"Well trying to bullshit a bullshiter isn't the brightest things." He said exhaling, finally he released her arm, & backed away. "But please, tell me what's wrong? I can't take you not looking at me, I can't take you being mad at me, & I have no idea why." Eric admitted lowly, eyes softening & giving way to his vulnerable side.

Carter searched his eyes for the answer to his dilemma, "Uh, I'm mad because-" she shook her head, "because you shot someone like me." Carter whispered, eyes full of fear. Eric raised a brow.

"Someone like you?" He asked feeling his heart slamming against his ribcage.

 _Divergent?_ Eric's subconscious mumbled, _That can't be it._

Eric spoke, "What do you mean?" Carter rubbed the back of her neck, the thumping of her heart echoed in her ears.

"A- another Dauntless member. Faction before blood, but you just shot someone in your faction..." Carter lied. Eric sighed & rested his hands on her arms, a pang of guilt flashing in his eyes when he hit what would be a bruise.

 _One I caused._ He thought mad at himself. Carter snapped Eric back to the present by pressing her lips to his own, she smiling into it when his arms automatically curled around her waist, pulling her against him.

"I'm sorry." He said resting his head against her own. Carter snorted & rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, but what will we do?" She asked quietly, lips brushing his with each syllable. "All our friends are zombies."

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure out something. Remember, we're Dauntless, we don't go down without a fight." He said pecking her lips reassuringly. Carter chuckled hollowly.

"Yea... we're Dauntless..." she said half smiling. "Let's go, we'll be in Abnegation in two minutes tops." Eric saw her gulp, & he grabbed her hand, lips pressed chastely to her temple as they walked back into the cart with the other leaders.

 

* * *

 

 _Fuck, Tris & Tobias are about to die because of me..._ Carter thought as she held the gun tightly in her hand, a gun pointed at Max who had his gun pointed at Tris. Tobias stood behind Tris, his gun pointed at Max as well, as a Dauntless drone pointed one at the back of Tobias' head. Carter blinked when a gun cocked behind her.

"... Eric...?" Her voice cracked in fear, causing Max to laugh. He looked to a stoic Eric, his finger resting on the trigger to a gun that solely decided Carter's fate.

"Eric, that's surprising you didn't sniff out any of these rats." Max said almost mockingly. Carter blinked rapidly, knowing if she'd been watching Eric, he'd probably be glaring at the older Dauntless leader.

But Eric just laughed, "At least we know now. Should've known the Stiff, but the magnificent Four & even more shocking, my girlfriend." He said making a joke of them. Carter felt her grip on the gun loosen, & her eyes water in pain.

 _No, this isn't how it's going to end... Eric wouldn't betray me- us, after everything!_ Her mind screamed in doubt. _He wouldn't- he would, he shot a Divergent. You're no different to him..._ Her deepest thought submerged.

"Eric!" Carter said, sucking in a breath as the gun pressed into her hair firmly. "Eric, if you love me- if you ever truly loved me, even for a second, you will put that gun down! You'll fight, fight for your family! Fight for the ones who will be there for you-"

"Carter!" Tobias hissed, trying to silence his insolent sister from her useless rant.

She ignored him, "Eric... please, you're our only hope! I trusted you, I loved you, doesn't that mean anything?!" Carter turned around, pressing the gun into her head, tears falling incessantly. Eric kept up the blank look, blue eyes hard as the day they met, uncaring & void of any emotion except hatred.

"Jeanine, we found three Divergents." Max reported as the blonde she-devil appeared. She looked shocked at Carter & Tris as they were drug into a nearby Abnegation home.

"Figures the serum wouldn't work on their kind." She said expectantly.

"Your orders ma'am?" A drone asked, gun poised at Tris' head.

Jeanine walked forward, "This one's damaged." Tris hissed as the Erudite pressed a finger into her bullet wound. Both Tobias & Carter lurched forward to stop her, but both suffered swift kicks to the guts. "Kill that one, the other ones will be used for the trial testing of a new serum." Jeanine finally ordered.

"No!" Tobias shouted & fought against the drones holding him, "Carter, we can't let them..." his voice died down at the fact his sister wasn't fighting besides him like usual. Her cheeks streaked with tears as she looked hurt to Eric who stared back emotionlessly.

 _She's broken_. Tobias concluded, it making his heart ache. _She's lost the will to fight._

"Eric! You traitor, I fucking hate you! You're no Dauntless! You're nothing!" Carter yelled as they shoved her into the car, soon Tobias followed. Eric watching until the car disappeared, his teeth grit together & hand clenched into a fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :3


	20. Will You Still Consider Me Your Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter wakes up in a strange room inside Erudite. The serum didn't work on her for some reason, but it did on Tobias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning! There will be half-sibling incest in this chapter! You DO NOT have to read, you can skip to the bottom or just wait for the next chapter***

Carter sat up, clutching her head in her hand as she groaned.

"What the hell happened?" She murmured. Memories of just an hour or two flashed in her minds. Carter slumped over.

 _I remember now, he betrayed me. He betrayed all of us, everyone was right._ She looked up at the mirror wall across from her. _He is the enemy, he is the monster._

Carter jumped as an intercom to the top left of the room beeped, "Hello Ms.Eaton, as you know you've been locked up because you're Divergent. You know me as well, Jeanine Matthews." Carter climbed off the bed, walking to the mirror & weakly hit it with a fist. Brown eyes glaring at her reflection.

"Let me outta here Matthews! I'm not a fucking toy!" She yelled at the glass. A chuckle sounded over the intercom.

"Smart, you figured out it was a one-way mirror. Your Erudite is definitely there." Carter hit her head against the glass, only hurting herself more. "Now, we've tried out serum on you, but it doesn't seem to work. Odd, it worked on your brother..." A deadly looked flashed in her eyes as she punched the glass with all her strength, only causing it to crack a little.

"What you do to him! Where the fuck is he? Let me talk to him you bitch!" She yelled.

"Send in Subject 1." She murmured. Carter turned around as a door opened, there stood her brother. Carter felt her eyes water.

"Tobias, you're-" She stopped her celebration at the void look in his eyes. He stood straight & rigid, like a ruler. "... Tobias?" Carter questioned. Her heart skipped a beat when he took a step inside, door closing, & his eyes intent on her.

 _That's not him, that's not my brother..._ Carter realized, _The serum?_

Her suspicions were then confirmed, "The serum gets rid of all emotion & leaves the mind as blank as a canvas, trying to talk to him is like talking to a wall. He's completely under our control, & we're testing it." Jeanine said. Carter could hear the smug smile in her voice just before the intercom shut off.

 _They're wrong, they have to be..._ Carter backed away as her brother strode towards her, a sinister look seeming to flash in his eyes as they darkened.

"Tobias, please. Whatever it is they told you to do..." she trailed off, hand in front of her, it now pressed firmly against his chest. "Don't do it. I'm your sister." Carter said, back hitting the wall behind her. She flinched & closed her eyes as his arms moved towards her, but they only barred her in. She felt caged between his body & the cold wall.

 _Shit, I can't fight. I know that for a fact, I have no reason to fight._ Carter thought, _I'm weak. I couldn't win even if I tried._

"Fight Four, for Tris." Carter murmured weakly, eyes going wide when his lips pressed to her temple. It was gentle, "Tobias, it's you." She smiled. However the look on his face said otherwise, & a hand skated over her side, before sliding underneath the hem of her shirt. Carter gasped & tried squirming away from him.

 _These monsters! Who does this as a test!?_ Carter thought, fist curling as she aimed a punch directly for his cheek. She did manage to get away, but Tobias was only stunned for a moment or two. He easily pinned her to the floor, straddling her smaller frame as he gripped her throat  & landed a punch to her jaw. Carter yelped & ceased her squirming for a moment, hands to busy digging into his wrist for release, her vision blurring at the lack of oxygen going to her brain.

"Tobias- can't breath!" She panted. Reluctantly he eased up, but his hand remained there as a warning. Carter shut her eyes when his hand went back to its earlier exploration of her, her breath hitching as his hand slipped under her bra, fondling her breast, calloused fingers scraped her sensitive nipple.

 _I can't fight him_. _He's too strong,_ she thought shutting her eyes as his free hand slithered out her shirt to her pants, fingers undoing the button  & sliding them down her legs until they pooled at her ankles. _Dammit, what would Dauntless do?_ Carter looked frantically around the room for a weapon, but none were at her disposal.

"Ah! Fuck!" Carter hissed as Tobias roughly shoved two fingers into her heat, stroking until he hit her button & she arched against him in pleasure. "Shit, stupid horny hormones! He's my brother!" She said to herself trying to get his grip to loosen a bit more. Carter too preoccupied with get his iron grip away from her throat, didn't notice him undo his pants.

 _I'm not Dauntless. Carter, you're Divergent_. She remembered, but even her divergence couldn't help her in this situation. Carter's eyes went wide  & a pain filled scream filled the room, Tobias had shoved into her without proper lubrication. And he thrust regardless it of her screams & tears, Carter clawed at his arms feebly looking for escape.

"Tobias! Wake up, stop giving them the satisfaction-" she groaned as he pulled out to the head only to ram back inside, Carter felt as if she was being torn in two. "Tobias! Snap out of it! I'm your sister! Stop, can't you see you're hurting me?" Carter snagged against him, giving up, & allowing all her tears to fall.

 _Too weak. I should be factionless,_ she thought as he pulled out  & flipped her onto her knees. Entering her from behind, he covered her body with his own, & fucked her with animalistic speed. He grunted & leaned back, hands digging into her narrow hips as he began to piston into her.

"... Please... we're family..." Carter whispered weakly, brokenly; her fight was gone the moment Eric was gone. Without him she was powerless, nothing more than a fly on the wall. As she lay there & took the sick punishment, Tobias tore her shirt off, exposing her to the cold air, he roughly grabbed her breasts, tweaking her nipples painfully. She keened weakly, face rubbing against the cold tile floor.

He slowed some & focused on her arm, _A bruise?_ He thought feeling himself come back to his senses. Tobias felt his anger build up, _It's shaped like a hand- **Eric**_. Tobias snapped back, eyes blown wide as realization took hold.

"Oh my god..." Tobias ripped himself away from his sister, she whimpering in pain. "... Carter?" He said shocked. Carter weakly turned over, eyes like slits as she looked at him.

"Tobias, you're back." She wobbled over to him, regardless he told her to stay back. "You're okay." Carter whispered as she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Tobias didn't wish to touch her, he had tainted her & couldn't bare it. But when something moist hit his shoulder, he had to comfort her, so he held her close to him. Rubbing her back & murmuring calming words to her as she sobbed.

The doors opened once more, fallen Erudite & Dauntless members laying on the floor, "Tobias! Carter!" Both siblings turned around, there stood Tris. "What happened?" She asked hugging Tobias. Carter glared at the girl before scavenging clothes off the fallen Dauntless, lucky a smaller built male had a black vest that fit.

 _Kinda like Eric's_ , she thought fingering the fabric. Tobias tugged on his shirt, eyes on the floor.

"Those assholes with their serum." Carter spoke for him, she could only imagine how he felt right now. "C'mon, talk later, we have to stop Jeanine." She said picking up a gun. Tris cocked a brow at her attitude, but agreed with her nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

"Did it work?" Tobias asked curiously. Both Tris & Carter's eyes intent on the monitors, the Dauntless were coming back.

"Yes, everyone's back to normal." Carter said. Her attention turned to the blonde woman as she stared at them.

"You won't get away with this." She threatened them all. Tris looked to Tobias who looked at Carter, she already staring back at her brother, nodding with a devious smirk. Tobias tossed her a gun & she swiftly swung her arm to Jeanine, pulling the trigger just as fluidly as she moved.

"We're still fugitives," Tris muttered. But alas Carter shook her head, dropping the gun & turning to smile at them both.

"If we must, we go to Candor, ask for a trial. Good as any here, difference is they have a truth serum. We won't be able to lie, full proof plan." Carter explained proudly. Tobias agreed.

"Our best bet, but we have to have Max & other Dauntless leaders testify as well." He said meeting his sister's gaze briefly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Carter stopped herself from rolling her eyes in response.

"Tris, how'd you get here?" Carter asked looking over at her.

"My mom helped me, so did my dad, & Marcus..." Both Eaton children turned to stone momentarily, "My parents sacrificed themselves for me..." Tris said softly, a single tear falling. Carter walked over to her, & lightly hugged her.

"I'm sorry, when we have finished here, we will bury them properly." She said smiling small. Tris nodded & Tobias took her from Carter, "You guys get outta here, I have to go look for something." They nodded & left.

 _Jeanine attacked Abnegation not because they weren't fit to lead..._ She was after something else, Carter thought as she ran down the corridors, searching. _Dammit, where's their meeting room in this stupid building?!_ She glanced around, finding the room she was looking for. Carter pickpocketed off one of the Erudite's body's,  & used their keycard to unlock the door.

"Yes, now, what was your real goal Jeanine?" Carter asked no one. A shiver danced down her spine, but by the time she turned around, the gun was already in her face. "What the fuck? Genevieve?" She said meeting green eyes, then a set of blue. "Eric?"

 _What a lovely reunion! Great, now I'm gonna die before I can figure out Jeanine's real plans for the future of the factions._ Carter felt her heart ache. She failed once more.

Genevieve smirked, "Why exactly am I always confused for my snot nose little sister?" She asked causing Carter to look at her weirdly. "Any ideas Eric?" She asked looking to the blonde.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know, maybe because you two are twins." He replied, eyes never once leaving Carter.

"Can we get back to the part where you shoot me already? I honestly could care less at this moment," Carter said annoyed, cringing when the Genevieve look alike cocked the gun.

"These are the new Dauntless? How weak. She's not even ready to die for her faction." She sneered.

"I'm not ready to die for a bunch of Dauntless drones. I'd happily die any day for them any other day, but today's a no no." Carter said out of bravery, or stupidity, apparently Tobias & Eric thought it was stupidity. She looked to Eric, seeing his pierced brow raise as if saying yes.

"Funny, last time I checked you weren't the one calling the shots." The redhead twin laughed. A gun cocked & her green eyes turned into saucers.

"That's hilarious Jasmyne, because last time we both checked, you weren't the one calling the shots either." Carter whimpered as Jasmyne's lifeless body hit the floor.

 _He did it again!_ She mentally yelled, _He needs to stop that!_ Carter added. She turned to Eric who was already looking back at her, his eyes vulnerable.

"Ugh, fucking scare me why don't you?" Carter sighed hopelessly. Eric smirked & walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace just as her tears fell. "Nope. Get off." She said shoving him back.

 _I think pushing him away hurt more than when he left me,_ Carter thought with a frown. Eric didn't object, just waited for her to continue.

"You're a dick, I hope you know that. I don't care if what you did was to save me later, or to save yourself; it was cruel." She said biting her lip, "When I needed you most, you weren't there. I felt alone..."

"What's my punishment?" Eric asked softly. Carter hated the way he sounded, he sounded like her; fragile, & weak.

"I think we should take a break." She said confidently. Eric looked at her with shocked eyes. "It'd be best for now." She added. He nodded.

"I understand..." Eric weighed his next question, trying to gauge what her response would be in this emotional state. "... For how long?" He asked as she began to walk away.

"I don't know. Could be days, or weeks, months, years... Don't ask questions you know I don't have answers to." Carter said without turning to him. "I'll see you back at Dauntless, Four will explain the rest to you, that way you don't become a fugitive too."

Eric punched a wall when she left _, Dammit, is there anything you can't screw up?_ He began to follow after her. _I have to fix this._


	21. Judge, Jury, & Executioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candor. Today they are not only the Honest, but the judge, jury, & executioner.
> 
> *Some experiences/items taken from Insurgent (extremely minor spoiler, only one!) it won't make a difference because it doesn't exactly say what is is (ugh, you'll understand when you read >.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to Eric Loves Divergent! :D Yea!
> 
> The sequel Eric Loves Divergent: Insurgent! *Ps. I will try to start as soon as possible ^-^

Carter stood confidently beside Tobias, & Tris. They were all waiting patiently for their turns to testify, to justify what they did was mandatory to ensure a peaceful future for all factions.

"Dauntless leader Max, the court finds you guilty." Jack Kang, the representative of Candor, said. Candor guards led him off the stand. "Ms.Eaton, you are next." He said. Carter nodded & stepped forward, neck exposed for the serum injection.

"Good luck." Tobias whispered. Carter didn't reply, just went to stand in the center of the room, seeing her friends & other unfamiliar faces surround her. She stood straight, chin raised regardless her confidence was low.

"First question, how did you know that Erudite was staging an attack on Abnegation?" Kang asked.

She released a breath, "Correction, Jeanine Matthews was the one staging the attack, not all of Erudite; they were left in the dark. I did find this out because of Eric Coulter, one of Dauntless' five leaders." Carter stated.

Kang's eyes narrowed some, "What is the leader to you?" He asked.

"Eric & I were previously dating, given the certain circumstances as of now we are taking a well needed break." She said noticing Tobias' fist clench. Whispers filled the room.

"Was he associated with Jeanine during the attack?" Kang asked.

She gulped, "During our time in Dauntless, he was helping us as a spy, feeding us the information we needed. Granted he did help her, he passed us valuable information that helped us prevent more a dire situation." Carter paused to breath.

 _I didn't completely answer_ , she thought.

"Eric did betray us, helping Jeanine to capture Tris, Tobias, & I. However, when I was cornered by Jasmyne Ford, he saved me. I can only assume he did what he had to do, if he had been found out by Matthews, none of us would've been here to shed light down on this all." Carter finished, heart beating with only slight skips. She licked her lips, "Without Eric, we would've never beat her."

"Final question, besides being enemies to Jeanine's plan. What was the reason, if any, for her needing you alive?" Kang asked. Carter's breath caught in her throat when Eric was escorted in, his eyes lighting up when they caught hers.

_He can't know, he can never know._

"B- because..." she bit her lip, ignoring the burning sensation traveling throughout her body. Eric tensed when a pained whimper fell from her, she squirming where she stood.

"Fighting only makes it more painful." Kang said. Carter knew she'd have to say it eventually.

 _It doesn't matter, we aren't together anymore. I shouldn't care_. Carter clenched her fists, meeting the eyes of everyone in the room, her gaze remain forever locked on Eric's when she spoke.

"She needed us alive, because... because we're Divergent." The entire courtroom gasped, looking back & forth in fear, & wonder. "The serum she used to control everyone wasn't able to combat with our minds." Kang's eyes widened momentarily before he nodded.

"Thank you, the court finds you not guilty." Jack Kang, "You are free to leave." He said gesturing to the door. Carter stumbled off, feeling blue eyes on her even as the door closed behind her.

 _There goes my one true chance at happiness_ , she thought heading back to her room for a well needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

Tossing & turning was how Carter spent her time in her room. She wasn't able to sleep not knowing what became of Eric.

 _He's fine. I did defend him_ , she grunted, _In the end he did more good than bad._ _Eric should be free, he did what he had to do. But in the end, he saved us- saved me_. Carter made an indignant, dying cat noise  & chucked her pillow.

"Jeez, if you wanted me to leave, you could've just said so." She recognized the rude, annoyed, deep voice anywhere.

 _Eric_. Her fingers brushing against her neck as goosebumps appeared on her skin. _Damn, didn't know I was that cold._ She realized  & hugged her blankets closer to her.

A weight at the foot of the bed made it sink in, "Listen, I know you don't want me near you, at all..." Carter blinked back tears, "But if I couldn't sleep without you, I know you probably couldn't sleep without me either." She hugged her spare pillow close to her chest, "So if you don't mind, I'd very much like to sleep alongside you tonight." Eric admitted, hands toying with one another.

The teen only buried her face into the pillow, _He's alright_. Carter squeezed the pillow tightly, soaking the material with her tears.

"Woah, why are you crying?!" Eric said sounding panicked. She smiled small against the pillow before springing forward, knocking him off the bed & onto the cold floor. Both grunting in slight pain.

"You're okay." She said against his neck, breath hot against the skin there. Eric went still, unsure if she was allowing him to hold her. "Hug me you ass." Carter muttered, eyes fluttering shut when he embraced her.

 _I'm safe. Whether he's by my side as my boyfriend, or just as a friend... I'll always be safe._ Carter clutched to him tighter.

"Calm down there, you act like I'm leaving," Eric said leaning back, a laugh bubbling in his throat that was soon extinguished at the tears on her face. He cupped her face, "Hey, don't cry. I'm here," he wiped at her tears with his thumbs, "I'll never leave you again. Promise." The promise was made with a soft kiss to her head. Carter rested her hands over his, nodding.

"Don't break it." She threatened weakly. The male merely laughed & picked her up.

"C'mon, we both need to sleep." He said tossing her onto the bed. Carter bounced with a laugh, arms extending as Eric carefully climbed on top of her. "No, I'll crush you, I'm too heavy." He argued as she tried tugging him down onto her.

"I'll be fine. Please?" She begged with puppy dog eyes. Eric rolled his eyes, shaking his head & slowly lowered himself onto her. Carter easily accepted his weight, only because it was all his own. He rested his head on her chest, arms curling around her as she snuggled into his hair, arms slung lazily around his large frame.

"I love you Carter." Eric murmured as he shut his eyes.

"Nope, we're still taking that break. Stop kissing up." She chuckled when he huffed. Carter remained awake for another hour, Eric having long fallen asleep as she toyed with his hair. Her brown eyes glanced to the man who held her heart, but a bird cawing in the distance pulled her attention away.

 _Right. This is good, now that I won't be distracted with Eric. I can find whatever it was Jeanine was looking for in Abnegation, she specifically set up that base in the Prior home._ She recalled, _I have to go back to the ruins, & find whatever it is. It must be pretty important if she was willing to wage war_. Carter looked at Eric who stirred for a moment. _I'll protect you, I always will_. She smiled sadly before laying back,  & succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome ^-^
> 
> *Carter & Four know Tris is divergent of course!*


End file.
